Flames and Maelstroms: Revolutions
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: Seven years after the lost of his sisters Naruto has become a student at Beacon Academy and with his team will face all kinds of odds, but what happened when something he lost returns will be able to handle it
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny day at Beacon academy when a young maiden woke up from her bunk and stretched

"Morning already? Man I fell like I just got to sleep" she yawned getting up and slicking back her platinum blonde hair out of her turquoise eyes, as she went to the bathroom, only to pause to look at her team. Her team's leader was snoring softly making her smile

'He's been through so much' she thought before turning to the team's mage who was sleeping silently, his black cat ears flicking as he breathed in and out, before turning to her last teammate who was a very laid back guy was muttering about apple pie.

'Hopefully your pain and suffering will be ended by us' she thought entering the bathroom and letting her light teal satin nightgown pool by her feet as she stepped into the shower.

An hour later the leader of the team woke up and jumped down from his bunk as he went to rouse his sleeping teammates.

"Yo! Obi, Neo wake up" the leader said ruffling his golden blonde hair before turning to the only girl on the team's bunk before hearing the shower running and delicate singing coming out of the bathroom

"Damn, she'll be in there for a while" the Faunus Obi, or as he was really named Oberon said as he cracked his knuckles and stretching like the cat his Faunus heritage was

"Morning man" the last team said as his light hair resembled a bird's nest

"Hey Neo" Oberon said "So Naruto what's up first?"

"I don't know, I need to ask Elsa alright?" Naruto asked entering the bathroom

"Wait he can just go in there?" Neo asked.

"They have been dating ever since Signal, but they've known each other for longer than that, before the dark event" Oberon said

"Dark event?" Neo asked

Naruto closed the bathroom door and saw Elsa in nothing but a towel brushing her hair, totally distracted by her hair

"Don't you know its rude to barge in on a lady when she's in the bathroom" Elsa asked seriously

"I couldn't wait to see you" Naruto said slinging his arms around her shoulders.

"You do realise I just got out of the shower right?" Elsa asked "So join the guys and I'll be out in about five minutes"

"Fine" Naruto said kissing her cheek "I can't believe it's been seven years already"

"I know, do you still?" Elsa asked going behind the curtain before grabbing her uniform

"Yeah I do" Naruto said leaving to give Elsa some privacy 'more than you ever know'

in the cafeteria the four friends saw that nearly all of the new students were dressed in their uniforms with various modifications, even Naruto's team had modified their uniforms somewhat, Naruto left his jacket open and had his sister's scarf tied around his bicep, Elsa had replace the normal bow like necktie with a normal tie, Neo didn't wear the blue vest with a maroon beanie covering his bird nest of hair and Oberon wore black armoured gloves with his uniform.

"So what's the food like?" Oberon asked

"Not bad" Elsa said

"The pancakes are quite good" Naruto said

"Sounds ideal man" Neo said

"Of course you loser would go for something like that"  
"Morning...Sabine" Naruto groaned interacting with the voice behind him.

Sabine Sabre was the captain of Team SBRE, who were very skilled; however they let that skill go straight to their heads and began proclaiming themselves to be Beacon's top team. However the teachers had yet to decide who was the actual top team of this year; but several figured that Naruto would probably be the top student consider he was trained from a young age to fight in combat. Sabine had caramel brown hair that came down to teh bottom of her shoulder blades and stunning violet eyes, yet her beauty was only skin deep.

"Its a pretty you chose these loser Schnee, after all you could be a queen of the school" Sabine said

"I rather be a nobody then a bitch" Elsa said

"Okay guys chill it down" a voice said, they turned to see a redhead leaning against the wall

"Hey Charon" Naruto said smiling.

Charon Nikos was the brother of Pyrrha and was considered to look like a male version of his sister, and he was the leader of Team CHRT (chariot) this generation's version of team JNPR, with Naruto's team NEON being this generation's team RWBY. Charon also went to Signal with Elsa, Oberon and Naruto becoming good friends with teh trio.

"Come on, let's save the hostilities for the weaponry test this afternoon" Charon said

"Alright" Sabine walking off.

"Bitch" Oberon and Naruto muttered. "Now breakfast I've been craving some of Beacon's legendary pancakes for years now" Naruto gleefully said acting liek a moustache twirling villain. Naruto was now able to eat better foods, since he went back to the village he didn't exactly have a well balanced diet; he mostly ate Ramne until he went to Signal which he still didn't really have a good diet.

"Okay so an order of pancakes for Naruto" Elsa said kissing his cheek "Obi what do you want?"

"Something protein filled" the Faunus mage said

"And Neo what do you want?" Elsa asked

"Bagels, but why is the lady getting our breakfast?" Neo asked

"An old habit from Signal between the three of us" Naruto said

"Old habits do die hard, including you over indulging on Ramen" Oberon said

"Hey it was either Ramen all the time or I starve" Naruto said

"well here you can maintain a proper diet" Oberon said pulling out a small tome of Aura spells.

"Okay so we have Pancakes for Naruto, Smoked Salmon on toast for Oberon" 'Thank you' "Bagels for Neo and Blueberry Porridge for myself" Elsa smiled sitting down next to Naruto

"So lessons who's got what for today?" Neo asked

"We all have Grimm Studies and Combat training together and that will take us to lunch time; after lunch I have Semblance management and History" Oberon said

"I have History and Dust studies after lunch" Elsa said

"Oh man I've got Semblance management and the weaponry studies after lunch" Neo said

"What about you Naruto?" Elsa asked

"Most days I've got Leadership 101 and history; Oobleck's class, so the only one of us without history in our timetables is Neo, but he'll probably get in later in the year" Naruto said

"You said most days, why?" Oberon asked

"Because instead of History today I've got Ozpin on my timetable" Naruto frowned

"Why, I thought Leadership classes was after history with Goodwitch" Elsa said

"I have no idea, but whatever it is may be because of the lessons I had with him after I was rescued" Naruto sighed

"Come on, we need to eat up" Elsa said digging in to her breakfast.

"Huntsman, Huntresses you are guardians of this world from Demons, Monsters and Nightmares, they all can be described by these names but the Grimm are a real threat and it is our duty to defeat the darkness" Port started his speech

"At least he's changed it or so I heard" Naruto muttered as Port droned on about a tale from his youth, "And he still uses the same coma inducing stories" the ninja added. A while later Port stopped his story before sighing

"How many of you has heard of Beacon's Dark event?" he asked looking as about a dozen students raised their hands, among were Naruto, Elsa, Oberon and Charon, who was the only member of his team who did.

"I see, not many now if those of you who knows about the event wants to, you may leave" Port said looking at one student in particular: Naruto the only student to witness it firsthand having lost Yang to it. Deciding he didn't need to relive it so he left the room saddened

"So the event started off as a simple mission to retrieve a student, a Faunus mage by the name of Velvet Scarletina. However what we didn't realise was it was a massive trap set by an unknown enemy; we sent in a twelve man assault team led by a student by the name of Yang Xiao Long; they were surrounded by White Fang and thieves. Now this is the part where it went south, the unknown enemy we now dub Hex was a high tiered Aura user who used a Dome spell to kill the assault team. Why she did this is unknown, but what happened was the team died one by one shattered as they were engulfed in the light, only one person survived the event" Port explained

"Naruto" Elsa whispered

"Professor, I want to know what colour was this light?" Oberon asked

"From an eyewitness report it was amber" Port said making Oberon's interest increase

'That spell it shouldn't be but' Oberon thought as the bell rang

"That is all we have for today, now I suggest you use this break to changed out of your uniforms and into your combat gear from Goodwitch's combat classes" Port said.

"Awesome" Neo said.

After getting Naruto they went into their dorm room to change as Elsa got her combat gear and went into the bathroom locking to door

"So who's psyched?" Naruto smirked as he changed into a pair of black ninja pants, a white t-shirt covered by a black fur collared jacket with his red spiral insignia on the left bicep and Yang's scarf on his right bicep and closed toed ANBU styled boots

"You know it" Oberon said summoning a rune circle before stepping in to it exchanging his uniform with a black body suit before plates of gunmetal armour connected to his body, forearms and shins. Finally he pulled on a helmet which covered most of his head leaving only his eyes uncovered, it even had move for his ears.

"YEEHAH!" Neo said grabbing a grey hoodie and pulling it on over a grey muscle shirt. He exchanged his black trousers for a pair of faded black Cargo pants and old Steel capped boots.

"You know it" Elsa said walking out in a light teal tailcoat over top a black version of her sister's top and Combat pants, while she wore a black version of Weiss' boots.

"Now we need to get to the locker room and grab out weapons" Naruto said as he and his team raced out of their dorm rooms.

"Good day students, now as you know we will be testing your weapons in a group of three teams at a time, while they are being tested the other students may sit in teh gallery to watch" Goodwitch said "Now onto the format: we will be using a simulation to see what the weapon and semblances of each team is, after that we may engage in a triple combatant fight which will be four rounds for the highest ranking group" Goodwitch added "Now let's begin" The teams were sorted into groups, Teams NEON, CHRT and SBRE were all in the same group

'The top three teams in one grouping, should be interesting, just like RWBY JNPR and CRDL. I have the highest hopes for these teams. Especially Team NEON' Goodwithc though looking over the students, over time she'll begin to see the teams as small groups of siblings, but for now they were strangers.

"Group one GO!" she shouted.

"Group seven you're up" she shouted as Naruto's grpup walked over to the simulator and prepared their weapons for combat. Team NEON waked in first

"We'll be trying the Forever Fall arena for you guys, considering that one of your group has practically mapped out the Emerald Forest in his head" Goodwitch said

"I was bored that day" Naruto shrugged

"So you mentally mapped an entire forest?" Neo asked pulling out his weapon Reflector: a set of curved handblades that had a grip in the middle and the blade surrounded the grip like a fan when it was folded out.

"I agree that it is impressive, you must really have been bored" Oberon said summoning Shadow Oak: a wooden staff with a small orb of Mana Dust to help him with his Semblance.

"Just don't get cocky Naruto, remember this is skills test and demonstration. Nothing more Nothing less" Elsa said preparing Arendelle, a turquoise coloured Multi-action Dust Rapier Mk2, meaning it was 15 cm longer and half a centimetre wider than Myrtenaster, plus instead of the standard six dust barrels it instead has eight giving Elsa slots for green healing dust and silver dust which has an unknown ability.

"If you guys can't handle fact, I guess there is a lot you can't handle" Naruto said preparing his High Impact Shot Katana: Burning Leaf. The team stepped up to the plate

"Activate" Goodwitch ordered.

"Hopefully we are the ones who get to enter the battle" Oberon said.

Charon prepared his team for the Emerald Forest Arena; he looked looked over to Rhea and his partner Hera and Rhea's partner Tiberius. Charon had chosen to wear a black and silver Spartan chest plate, black combat trousers and boots with black and silver grieves and bracers. His weapons were silver, black and red versions of his sisters Milo and Akouo called Tartarus and Olympius, only Tartarus changed into a longer sword called a Spatha into of a Xiphos short sword and instead of four wave like etchings, Olympius had four lightning bolts.

"So who's ready?" Charon asked.

"We're ready" Rhea and Hera said being twins. Rhea wore a red toga like combat dress and had her long creamy brown hair in a plat, whiel Hera wore a Pink toga like combat dress and left her blonde hair down.

"Whenever you are" Tiberius said pulling out his Sniper Halberd Maximus.

"We just need to test out our abilities as Hunters" Charon said

"Got it: Hera said pulling out her twin gladius Sparta and Arkadia while Rhea grabbed her bow Uranus, Sparta could combine with Uranus becoming a Sword Crossbow called Zeus, which meant who ever wasn't using Zeus could use Arkadia to fight.

"Activate" Goodwitch said

"Alright Tiberius you and Rhea take left me and Hera will take right" Charon shouted

"Yes sir!" the team said.

"So what arena will she give us?" Sabine asked as she drew her Flintlock Sabre Arthurian, she was dressed in a blue dress with silver chest, shoulder and shin knight styled armour.

"I know hopefully we get the top ranking so we can bring down those punks team NEON" Bri Khopesh said flicking her dark red hair over her shoulder as she adjusted her leather styled armoured corset over her lavender suit, before checking her leather shin guards over her black pants. "Perfect" she said her Khopesh sword Osiris.

"However the leader of NEON has some advanced combat training even at a young age" Raye Odachi said as she smoothed out her red under dress before tightening one of the straps to her white samurai Dou chest armour before checking her forearm and shin guards before pulling out Orochi her Whip Odachi.

"I think that he is just a blonde idiot" Elizabeth rapier said as she drew her own Quad Dust Action Rapier Etoile, a lighter version with only four barrels and a 90 cm blade, she tucked a few strands of her princess blonde hair that was braided and wrapped around the back of her head, she wore silver chest and shoulder armour, brown boots and a light grey pleated skirt.

"Activate" Goodwitch said as SBRE charged into the ice arena.

"Let's see how this plays out" Ozpin said watching from his office, before glancing at the wall to see where the hands of the massive clock which acted as a window to his office was.

"This year may be interesting" he said gazing out the window as the second hand ticked past him as he slurped his coffee "But there are things that have me on edge concerning Naruto Uzumaki" the headmaster said to himself as he checked Naruto's stats "Mainly around it" he said as he sat back to watch the combat training.

"On your left!" Oberon shouted as he put up a barrier between him and an Ursa. Elsa stepped in and cleaved a massive wound into the Ursa.

"Naruto!" Elsa said leaping into the air before summoning her icy semblance to make a stage for her to land on

"Got it" Naruto said loading Burning leaf with burn dust buckshot "Yo Yogi, here!" Naruto shouted unloading the buckshot into the Ursa, "Neo"

"On it dude" Neo said as he eyes and veins started to glow neon blue "Freeze" Neo shouted blasting ice at one Ursa, before turning around and his eyes and veins became neon red before breathing fire, releasing smoke after he finished. "water" he rasped

"Got it" Oberon said passing a water bottle to the aura elemental

"Thanks" Neo said downing the bottle as the simulation ended.

"Good, we should get you the med room just in case" Naruto said.

"Impressive fight today Mr Uzumaki" Ozpin said as he heard the door to his office opened an dthe young Shinobi huntsman walked in and stood at attention

"Thank you sir" Naruto said being normal for a chance

"At ease, I prefer your goofiness over you seriousness any day Naruto, it helps the world be interesting" Ozpin laughed

"Thanks old man" Naruto said relaxing "So what did you want to see about, it can't be a resuming of the lessons we started seven years ago" Naruto said

"No, nothing like that I just wanted to make sure you were handling everything okay. From what I've heard it hasn't exactly been easy for you the past few years" Ozpin sighed

"You could say that Professor" Naruto said

"Naruto, you have faced many difficulties, but now you will face your greatest challenge yet. One might say the road to a hunter is the toughest challenge. But we both know that isn't the case, is it; so what do you think is the greatest challenge?" Ozpin asked

"The greatest challenge is oneself, or rather the darkness within one's self" Naruto answered

"Very good, now off you go" Ozpin said

"Yes sir, I'll see you next time sir" Naruto said closing the door.

"Minato you son is so much like you" Ozpin said as he looked out his clock window seeing a bright light in the Emerald Forest that contrasted with the now darkened sky which was pelting down rain.

"That site, it can't be" Ozpin gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

"now usually I wouldn't be doing this, but I have no choice" Ozpin said "A trio of Bullhorns were deployed to a section of the Emerald Forest to collect something but have run into heavy Grimm hunts. Teams NEON, CHRT and SBRE, you're first official mission is to defend those Bullheads, and make sure they evacuate safely" Ozpin said showing the areas where they were to be deploy, Naruto you will be in charge for this mission "also, take a poncho its rather wet" the headmaster added as the sound of heavy rain hitting his clock emphasised

"you heard them guys" Naruto said pulling up a black ninja face mask "Let's get going" running out of the room passing a stack of rain capes embloided with the emblem of Beacon

"Idiot" Sabine muttered grabbing hers

"Still a bitch" Oberon said walking past the cloaks

"I agree, but what could be so important that they have to send three Bullhorns to get it?" Elsa asked

"I don't know but it must be important for Ozpin to put an assault squad together" Oberon said making Naruto paused.

'An assault squad, the Emerald forest...no, it exactly like it was back when they died' Naruto thought before he felt a comforting hand take his own

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not going to happen" Elsa soothed Naruto by just being there for him

"Thanks Elsa" Naruto softly said while smiling to which he got in reply

"any time"

"Alright SBRE take the western flank, CHRT you've got the eastern flank, now these part will come together the closer we get to the target, the more we have to team up" Naruto said loading a round into the chamber of Burning Leaf.

"And you take the northern path" Sabine said

"Of course, don't mistake me as thinking that bringing you along wasn't a good idea for hatred" Naruto said

"Then what is it?" Sabine asked

"I think that bringing you along is the worse idea ever" Naruto said walking off

"We're sorry, it's just that this is bringing back memories he doesn't want" Elsa said walking off.

"I know, I've heard" Sabine said leading her team off.

"Do you think things will be okay?" Hera asked.

"I hope so" Charon said looking back at his friend.

"Neo, on your left!" Oberon said firing a ball of aura mana at a Beowulf stunning it so Neo could slice it up

"Thanks" Neo said brandishing his blades taking down some more Beowulfs. Elsa was using her semblance to turn the heavy rain into ice needles piercing the Grimm that were nearby.

"That's the last in this area, we'll be joining with the others soon" Oberon said as he observed Naruto looking grim. 'Why is my friend so angry?"

"Hey NEON!" Sabine said as her team joined up with Naruto's, nobody catching the subtle eye conversation had by Raye and Oberon

"So, I take it the western flank is cleared" Naruto asked

"Yeah, we hardly encountered any Grimm" Sabine said

"Same on the eastern side" Charon said

"What's going on why were we the only ones that were attacked by the Grimm?" Elsa asked

"Something's not right, anyway the target's up ahead" Bri said as she flourished Osiris "So let's good so we can show you rookies who's the best"

"We agree" Rhea said

"Well then its seems we have a competition" Naruto smiled.

"Let's go" Naruto said activating Burning Leaf's Katana form, by swinging the grip back causing the top half of the barrel to flip open deploying a segmented Katana blade. 'And besides how exactly are **you** calling rookie?' he mentally asked

"Let's rock" Neo chuckled.

'Am I attracting the Grimm, because of my own inner darkness?' Naruto thought leading the team

The three teams entered a clearing and looked around

"So where are they?" Sabine asked

"I don't know" Naruto said looking around

"I'm not sensing anything from them" Oberon frowned. "Best be on your guard guys"

"I agree, only we'll protect you" Raye said looking over her shoulder.

"This is stupid, things are not going to just" Chraon said before Hera thrusted Sparta over Charon's shoulder

"What the hell is that?" Bri asked.

"Crap, I think it's a new breed of Grimm, a spiderlike one" Neo said

"Hera called it, so what is it going to be called?" Charon said

"I'm going to classify it as the Arachne class Grimm, but what are their faction?" Her asked as a strand of blackish purple goo attached itself to Elizabeth, Rhea and Elsa who the only noticed  
"GUYS THEY'RE TRAPPERS!" Elsa shouted as the three were lifted up

"Okay we got them" Naruto said before hearing a bellowing "Shit, we got a couple of Dozers"

"I've got them" Neo said pulling out Reflector

"So do I" Bri said

"Don't forget about me" Tiberius chuckled twirling his spear Maximus around before charging the bull Grimm.

"Alright Oberon, Hera and Raye you've got the next Grimm that comes our way" Naruto said

"Don't boss my team around" Sabine growled.

"Screw it Sabine" Charon said as he heard something "Crap King Taijitu"

"The snake, why do we get the snake?" Sabine asked before it rose its black head up which contained three bony crests and a ridge of bone down along its spine, which continued to the white head where it as black "I don't think I've seen that before

"Shit its an Emperor Taijitu, basically the leader of the King Taijitus" Naruto said blasting it after switching his weapon back to Shotgun mode.

"This isn't going to be easy" Sabine said firing Arthurian while Charon fired Tartarus in its rifle mode

"We are so" Naruto said

"Dead!" Hera said

"Calm Down, we're most likely to fight" Oberon said

"An Ursa Major" Raye said  
"Okay then, we're screwed" Oberon said firing off an Aura bolt at the giant bear as Hera stabbed it with Sparta and Arkadia before jumping free as Raye stabbed it with Orochi as Oberon twirled back

"Hera I could use a sword up here" Rhea cried from above them

"Alright" Hera said throwing Sparta up to Rhea, cutting the goo holding her,

"Thanks" Rhea said as she attached the pummel of Sparta to her bow Uranus to form Zeus

"Hang on" Elsa said creating a platform under her and Elizabeth "NOW!" she declared as Rhea fired a bolt form Zeus cutting the web so Elsa and Elizabeth could land on the platform before Elsa used the fire dust on Rhea's strand making her land on the platform as she detached Sparta from Uranus and dropped it down

"Hera Catch!" Rhea shouted before booting an Arachne in the head

"We'll have to catch a live one and take it to Port" Elizabeth said

"Good move, hopefully Naruto can seal it in a scroll" Elsa said

"In a what?" the other two girls asked.

"Nevermind" Elsa facepalmed.

"Whoa" Neo shouted back flipping off a tree and landing behind a Dozer who charged straight into the tree. "Oh yeah" he chuckled as his eyes and veins became neon yellow

"Hope you'll find this shocking!" the Neon user shouted releasing lightning from his hands.

"Okay that's gross" Bri said flicking her Khopesh out so it became a boomerang

"Yeah' well that's my semblance: Elemental Neon" Neo chuckled as his legs felt numb "But as cool as they are, each element has its own side effect"

"So not the best to fight over a long duration" Tiberius said spearing a Dozer in the leg before retrieving his spear, swinging it around slashing across its head killing it

"So be careful with your abilities" Bri growled throwing her Boomerblade killing another

"I've got this one" Neo said twirling Reflector before grasping then. "Who wants T-Bone and who wants Ribs?" he asked

"Gross" Bri complained stabbing a forth Dozer.

"I hear the tail makes a delicious soup" Tiberius said throwing one over his shoulder before spearing it in the abdomen.

"T-Bone it is" Neo chuckled as he went to work.

"I think I'm going to hurl" Bri said covering her mouth as she dodged the blood and guts flying about for the attack.

"Want a bucket?" Tiberius joked.

Naruto dodged the snake head by running up a tree

"What are you going to do now Ugly?" Naruto asked as he prepared a kunai and explosive tags.

"Hey Uzumaki hurry up!" Sabine said as her dust round bounced off the crest of the White head as Charon tried to pin it down with Tartarus, only to get flung off.

"CHARON!" Naruto panicked, a feeling of darkness trying to takeover occurring 'You will not take me' Naruto thought as he loaded Burning Leaf with chakra and breathed slowly

"I got him" Sabine said grabbing his leg and bringing him down

"Thanks, maybe you're not so bad after all?" Charon said as he helped her up.

'Good he's safe. But this thing isn't; I'm going to hate this aren't I?' Naruto asked himself as he raced up the tree and jumped over the Snake like Grimm watching as a Bullhorn headed for Beacon  
"Bullhorn Alpha is away" Naruto said as he looked donw seeing the maw coming up to him. "This brings back memories" he muttered dropping the bomb kunai

"TAKE COVER!" Naruto said landing on the oppoiste tree as the snake blew up covering everything in a purple goop

"MY HAIR!" Sabine screamed

"Oh shit" Charon said knowing she won't be shutting up about it now.

"Never mind, we've got to get to the others" Naruto said racing off.

Elsa stabbed an Arachne before ducking so Rhea could shoot one with Uranus

"There's too many of them" Elizabeth said igniting her blade as she swiped at some webs

"This is ridiculous, and I hate to say this but I agree with blondie" Rhea said firing another arrow

"Alright go!" Elsa said creating an ice slide "Find Naruto and tell him to prepare to bag on of these things" Elsa said switching to the silver dust

"Okay" Elizabeth said looking to her fellow fencer "Here" she said passing Elsa Etoile

"But you need it to be safe" Elsa said

"Right now you need it more, considering you're out of dust" Elizabeth said "But don't think we're friends"

"I won't, Now GO!" Elsa said kicking Elizabeth down the slide. "Here we go" she said as her blade become silver as a wisp of a gas like substance flowed from it. She swung it around creating a cloud of smoke 'So that is what it does' hiding in the smoke as she refilled her burn dust and switched Elizabeth's Etoile to fire more having two red hot blades to slay the spiders, kicking down towards the floor

"HEADS UP!" she shouted as she stabbed two more burning them from the inside out. Before looking around 'I hope they catch me" she said jumping down from the branch.

Oberon stabbed the Ursa in the eye, before chanting a spell to create a vortex of violet flames around it as a Beowolf jumped from behind him, only a piece of what appeared barbed wire wrapped around her think and tightened decapitating it. Looking behind him seeing Raye reforming Orochi from its whip form as a Ursa crept up on her, Oberon flipped his staff around and chanted a spell

"Gather o mighty light around my staff and assist me in dispelling this evil, AURA SWORD" Oberon then stabbed the staff's glowing end into the bear saving the samurai girl,

"Thank you" she said slipping her black silk hair back behind her hair as her sky blue eyes starred into Oberon's amber yellow eyes

"You're welcome" Oberon bowed before Sparta came flying between them embedding in a Beowolf, pinning it to the nearest tree killing the Grimm

"Eyes up" Hera laughed as she removed her sword from the tree before looking to the west as a second Bullhorn left

"Bullhorn Bravo is away" Oberon said walking away with his group.

Elizabeth, are you okay?" Sabine asked picking up her teammate as Charon did the same to Rhea,

"Naruto; Elsa said to prepare to bag one of those things" Rhea said

"Okay" Naruto said pulling out a scroll "Beast Sealing Jutsu" he said as the kanji for beast to appear in a circle as chakra threads encircled the Spider Grimm drawing it into the paper scroll, which started to smoke as Naruto stood up and held out his arms as Elsa dropped into them

"Nice catch" Elsa smiled snuggled into his chest happily

"Thanks" he said kissing her as Oberon's and Neo's groups arrived

"The second and third Bullhorns are gone. This mission is done" Oberon said picking up the scroll

"Time to head home" Sabine said marching off with SBRE and Charon doing the same with CHRT.

"Naruto?" Elsa asked as she was set down before becoming concerned as Naruto look down at something

"This canyon, its the canyon" Naruto frowned

"The Dark Event canyon?" Oberon asked

"Yes," Naruto snarled

"So what did Ozpin want here?" Neo asked

"Who cares, the rain's coming again so I'll get back to Beacon" Oberon said as a spell circle gathered around their feet lighting up before they all disappeared.

"Sir, the Bullhorns are back and their cargo is surprising" Goodwitch said giving a scroll to Ozxpin who had surprise and shock flashing across his face before looking over to his partner

"I know sir, I know"


	3. Chapter 3

A student woke up in the brightly it hospital room, causing her to flinch. She looked down after feeling cold to realise that she wasn't wearing much. Too her surprise her clothes were near her bed, looking around the room she recognised it, turning to her left she saw that she was the last one up and about. Pulling out her scroll she had time to stroll around the campus and take in the warm weather they were having.

"Finally" she said

"Dude after that rain on that mission I can't believe the day's golden" Neo said strecthing

"Too bad Elsa choose the help Port with research on the Arachne Grimm" Oberon said as his ears flickered in the slight breeze

"But hey Naruto did earn us a break from class" Neo said

"Which we should be using to study not goof off" Oberon said walking through the courtyard. Naruto just silently laughed as he looked around as he froze, for there was something shocking him into stillness

'WHAT! please don't tell me' Naruto panicked

"Hey Naruto, you in there bro?" Neo asked.

"Naruto?" Oberon frowned as Naruto shook

"G- G- G - G- G- G- G-GHOST!" Naruto shouted

"Oh dear, this again; okay Naruto where's the ghost?" Oberon said

"Over there" Naruto trembled.

"Okay, okay it's alright it's not going to hurt you" Oberon said trying to relax his team leader "All it can do to you is phase around you"

"Yeah, I mean if you try and touch a ghost you'll phase right through, now why don't you try it, place your hand on its chest over its heart and you'll harmlessly past through it" Neo smiled.

"Okay" Naruto said edging towards the ghost closing his eyes and stretching out his hand.

"See he'll get over it in time" Oberon said. Naruto felt something touch his hands, only it wasn't cold like he was told about, it was soft and warm

"Er guys, are ghosts suppose to be warm and squishy?" Naruto asked.  
"No Narutop, they're not" Oberon said realising just what his friend said "Wait what?"

Naruto opened his eyes to see 'Weiss' blushing as she looked horrified almost like she was going to scream bloody murder.

"wh-what do you think you're DOING!" Weiss shrieked as she formed a glyph on her fist before slugging Naruto past Neo and Oberon. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME THERE!"

"WHOA!" the two said ducking

"That's no ghost" Oberon said getting up

"Ow that actually hurt" Naruto said before realising something "That felt real" his eyes turned bloody crimson and his pupil was a slit "That thing is not getting away with this insult" Naruto growled getting up and dusting himself off as he went outside seeing that Oberon and Neo were still there but the Weiss clone was not

"What was that?" Neo asked sensing something from their leader

"This is bad, its Naruto's inner darkness coming through; stall him" Oberon said pulling out his phone and dialled a number

"Elsa Schnee" Elsa said

"Elsa, we have a slight problem here" Oberon said

"Tell me about it, we've discovered something nasty about this Grimm, it's actually a by-product of an old Dust experiment. Ozpin's been informed and so Port and Oobleck are dealing with it, I'll be with you guys shortly" Elsa said

"Get here faster, Naruto's losing it big time": Oberon said

"How bad?" Elsa asked concern creeping into his voice.

"I've never seen him like this" Oberon said as Naruto's blonde hair started to take on a red tint to it, his eyes were radiating hatred and malice

"I'll be there soon, hold me off for awhile

"How?" Neo asked as he arrived panting as Oberon summoned Shadow Oak

"Winds of Shadow come to my aid, shroud this malice in a dark haze; Visual DARKNESS!" Oberon shouted temporarily as Elsa appeared

'SHIT! it looks like Naruto can't hold it back anymore and has gotten tricked into unleashing it' "Naruto, hear my voice and come to it, and as for you let him go and return him to us" Elsa said as the malice and hatred was slowly slipping away "That's it easy now, come on your nearly there now" Elsa said coaching Naruto as he was back gripping his head.

"Did I?" Naruto asked as Elsa softly embraced him

"No, luckily Obi and Neo held you back" Elsa whispered

"Thank you" Naruto said as they scrolls went off.

"shit, this is not good, Ozpin wants us, probably for another mission" Oberon said looking to his leader who was barely awake "Hold on" eh said as the aura mage summoned a rune circle above their heads which descended making their uniforms glow before ascending, changing them inot their combat gear and frefrshing Naruto from his darkness a moment ago

"Let's go!" Naruto said pulling up his face mask

"I have to ask what is with that mask?" Elsa asked

"Blame my ninja sensei" Naruto commented as the group arrived at Ozpin's office and knocked.

"Come in and stand off to the side" Ozpin said

"Now you are probably wondering why I have brought you here after your last mission was not long ago" Ozpin said earning a slight nod from the team

"Well you see the cargo of those Bullhorns was an unexpected one, and so I would like you to see said cargo. You can come in now" Ozpin said as Goodwithc opened the door and stepped out of the way as four people waked, four people Naruto was shocked at seeing

"Team RWBY, allow me to introduce you to Team NEON" Ozpin said as RWBY stood at attention looking at their counterparts

"What, what the hell is this?" Naruto asked "Well ANSWER ME!"

"They were the cargo, teams JNPR, CRDL and RWBY as well as Velvet Scarletina were recovered in that valley" Goodwitch said making Naruto slam his fist into the wall

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" the male blonde shouted

"And why is that?" Weiss asked

"Because The teams she just said died seven years ago" Naruto clarified before running off

"We'll talk to him" Elsa said running out of there

"Well that was rude" Weiss commented

'Seven years, where's Naruto?" Yang thought.

Naruto was found by the memorial stone which had the names of those were disappeared that day on it, he ran his fingers across one name: Yang Xiao Long

"How can you guys be alive?" he asked confused

"Naruto" Elsa said as his team arrived making him standing up

"I don't get it, they die; that light broke them down into nothing" Naruto said "So how could they have been in his office JUST NOW!"

"Allow me to answer that, tell me did the light look like this?" Oberon asked summoning a light exactly one like that the witch summoned

"How did you?" Naruto asked.

"It's simple Naruto that wasn't a death spell, it was a time spell. Here allow me to demonstrate" Oberon commented as he took an apple from his pouch and took a bite out of it, before muttering something in an ancient ending with "decem minuta!" he shouted as the light shattered the apple

"Now we wait" Oberon said "Ten minutes" the mage said as they looked around for it. Ten minutes later something happened. The light became white instead of the amber it was before and reassembled the shattered apple the way it was when it shattered

"So you're saying that is what happened to the others?" Neo asked examining the apple, only for Oberon to take it back and started to eat it

"Yes" the mage smiled. "So shall we?"

"Yeah lets" Naruto smirked pulling up his mask.

"Hey sorry about that professor" Naruto said as his team took their original positions

"That's okay I understand, now to introductions team RWBY meet Team NEON" Ozpin said

"Neo Lumina, Neon elementalist" Neo said spinning Reflector.

"Oberon Belladonna, third tier Aura Mage" Oberon said removing his helmet shocking Blake.

"No way" Blake gasped seeing her cousin

"A pleasure to meet you I'm Elsa Schnee, secondary Heiress to teh Schnee family" Elsa said making Weiss good wide eyed with surprised

"And I'm the leader" Naruto said pulling his mask down with his head before lifting them up "Naruto Uzumaki!" he said flicking thumbs up shocking Yang, who along with Blake and Weiss fainted

"Hello, nice to meet you" Ruby said before

"WHAT!" RWBY said together

-  
"Naruto?" Yang asked as she examined her brother

"Hey sis" Naruto smiled

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU" she squealed glomping the male blonde

"Yang, need air" Naruto gasped as Yang let go and moved aside for Ruby to hug him

"We're proud of you Naruto" Ruby said  
"Thanks Rubes" Naruto said ruffling her hair, smiling softly

"So you're seriously Oberon Belladonna, the rascally cousin who didn't know any magic?" Blake asked

"I am, after your disappearance I started to study Aura Magic, discovering that it is my semblance at a young age. And I joined with Elsa and Naruto when they joined Beacon" Oberon laughed hugging Blake "I missed you"  
"I'm sorry" Blake said

"So Elsa, how have you been?"

"Fine, and a capable replacement for you while you were gone" Elsa said standing proudly

"Grades?" Weiss asked

"Perfect" Elsa answered

"Good" Weiss replied

"She doesn't have a stick up her ass" Naruto grumbled earning a glare for Weiss

"Did you say something brat?" Weiss asked

"Yeah I said I owed you for that knuckle sandwich, a little spicy" Naruto said

"you groped me!" Weiss declared earning shock looks

"Blame that idiot he said that if you were a ghost, all would happen is that my hand would go through your chest"

"You thought I was a ghost, and so the way you test that is to grope me!?" Weiss shouted

"Their idea" Naruto said

"Nevermind that, the others are probably waiting for us" Blake said

"Good idea" Ruby said as she led the two teams.

The two teams were walking through the courtyard when they saw teams CHRT and JNPR together with Charon holding Pyrrha in a death grip

"HEY GUYS!" Charon cheered seeing NEON "I got my sister back"

"Charon, she need to breathe" Hera said as NEON and RWBY arrived.

"So this are you counterparts?" Ren asked

"More or less" Ruby said  
"The only one without a connection to us is the one on the left" Blake said

"Like we need a reminder" Weiss huffed

"Grow up shorty" Naruto snapped

"So who's who?" Jaune asked

"The Faunus in my cousin Oberon, an Aura Mage" Blake said

"And this is my little sister Elsa" Weiss said as Elsa bowed  
"Nice to meet you, but I have to say, Jaune do you have a brother?" Nora asked zipping around Naruto

"I don't think so" Jaune shrugged.

"But he seems familiar" Ren said

"This is my dear little brother" Yang said slumping over him.

"Get off" Naruto grunted

"That's?" Pyrrha asked

"Naruto?" Ren asked 'he seems stronger than the last time I saw him, all those years ago not only that but he seems darker. What happened to him for him to devolp a darkness, could the seal be loose'

"No way he's Naruto, that little blondie that acted like a little brother is this guy?" Jaune asked

"What's up?" Naruto asked

"Whoa, who's the blonde cutie pie?" Tiberius asked gazing into Yang's eye before Burning Leaf's katana blade was between them making Tiberius recoil

"Dude that is my sister you're flirting with so back off" Naruto said

"And its only been five minutes and now he's being the protective younger brother" Blake deadpanned

"I don't really blame him" Ruby said "Yang was protected of him, so now that's his older that table have turned'

"Still" Blake said

"Hey we're heading to the dorms" Yang said

"so how are things?" Blake asked as she and Ruby hung back with Naruto.

"Not bad, I managed to obtain chunin status, top five at Signal and team leader here at Beacon" Naruto explained

"Girlfriend?" Ruby ask with a knowing smirk, an identical smirk appearing on Blake' face as well

"Okay, okay so I've got a bit past best friends with her" Naruto said

"Here we are the school decided to keep your dorms off limit as a reminder of your sacrifice, you're gear and belongings were stored in a stasis field to preserve them" Oberon said

"And we're right next" Elsa started before a red, black and yellow blur dashed past the, "Door" she said as the door locked behind them  
"HEY!" the Schnees said.

"So how far have you gone?" Blake asked as she sat on Weiss' bunk with Ruby laying on hers as Naruto took a seat on Blake's bunk

"Really guys, I had my first kiss when I was ten" Naruto said standing up with his back to the door trying to avoid their gazes, but Ruby turned around and stuck her head out as Blake got back on her bunk and sighed

"That's good" she stretched "You haven't gone that far have you?" Blake asked

"WHAT-NO! Okay so the furthest I've gone is when I walked in on her getting changed back at Signal, and nothing else, for crying out Elsa just became my official girlfriend last year" Naruto said

"You what?" Weiss snapped making Naruto turning around to get Myrtenaster in the face "You're dating my sister!"

"Yes I am, and technically she started it by kissing me" Naruto said blushing

"YOU!" Weiss shouted attempting a standard stabbing move, stabbing Naruto who erupted into a smoke cloud

"What was that?" Ruby asked as a piece of paper floated down

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Blake said

"Naruto" Ren said

"What's up?" Naruto asked catching a punch from Ren

"You've improved" Ren said as he caught Naruto's boot with his ribs 'a lot'

"You aright?" Naruto asked before Ren tried to sweep kick him, which Naruto avoided only to unleash a toad styled combo on him, which Ren didn't block

'That's smarts' Ren said smirking 'These will be fun'

'This is going to rock' Naruto grinned.

"So it has really been seven years, and to us it feels like a day or two" Blake said looking out the window, the other teams joining her, even Velvet and CRDL

"So how do you get back?" Velvet asked

"No idea, maybe Oberon has an idea" Yang said

"I doubt it" Blake said as Ren limped into the room

"REN!" Nora cried taking his arm over her shoulders.

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked

"Naruto, I challenged him to a fight" Ren said as he was lowered onto his bed and took his coat off so Nora could attend to him "Not only that but he was holding back" Ren said

"Holding back, this are some serious bruises and you say he was holding back?" Nora asked

"Yeah, I could tell. What has happened to him forced him to become stronger than when we left" Ren said

"But what?" Yang asked.

"That is an answer I'm not looking forward to finding out" Ren said.

* * *

**A/N: What did you really think I would kill them off for good? NO! I didn't you see I work in two types of fictional death: Heroes have comic book deaths where I can use some crazy asspull to bring them back while villians get Perma-death.**

**Anyway the plot inspiration came from the manga Fairy Tail where the characters were put to sleep for seven years in a type of magic, only to awaken whne it was deemed safe, so I thought time travel instead, yes I realise it is a Deus Ex Machina in a way but who cares, I'm writing this not you so there!**

**like review and follow so I can catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

The alarm rang out in the dorm of team NEON, as well as other dorms contain Faunus students. For today was a special day for them. Naruto hoped out of bed and went to get change before in an hour the status quo of Vale would forever be change and he was an architect of it.

"Naruto its early and we don't have class today" Elsa groaned

"Not for me" Naruto said as he left the dorm. 'And not for Blake and Oberon plus every other Faunus here' Naruto said as he left Beacon's campus under the watchful eye of Ozpin

"Go on Naruto, go and help history be steered in the right direction" Ozpin said

"Are you sure of this?" Goodwitch asked

"I have made a lot of mistakes., I've seen my students make the same ones; however I have not seen a student try and fix one" Ozpin said sipping his coffee "Are all morning classes cancelled?"

"Yes they are, but are you sure we should allow them to watch it?" Goodwitch asked

"Of course, like I said I have made many mistake, and I'm not adding hiding this day from my students." Ozpin said

"Yes sir"

* * *

"Put that over there" a voice shouted out as several men had set up a stage and decorated with the colours of the Vytal festival. Naruto knew this day was special, the atmosphere was charged with worry and excitement as there were news crews, Faunus and humans gathered and lining the perimeter was the White Fang, a version far different from the White Fang that haunted Vytal for twelve long years. One Naruto had a personal hand in forming making Naruto frown as he remembered the fight he had with the last leader of the White Fang, it was a simple mission to find out what the White Fang was before becoming a very complex crisis.

"Hey can I get a hand over here?" a voice asked snapping Naruto out of his thoughts

"Hold on" Naruto said as he ran over to the man who shouted out as a rope was slipping

"Thanks" The man said as he tied the rope off.

"Lord Uzumaki" a soldier said "Queen Crystal will be here shortly:

"Thank you" Naruto said waving the soldier off, before silently grumbling about his title being used, for you see Queen Crystal of Vale was Naruto's maternal cousins. their mothers were sisters, one was taken to Konoha and the other married the crown prince of Vale. Thus in turn Naruto earned a title of Nobility of the Duke of Vale and was basically the second highest commander in Vale, a position he absolutely loathed it, for someone like him he hated to be put into the spotlight. It also didn't help with his rank in the White Fang being so high, but after today he wouldn't need to worry about that.

"Are you okay sir?" a female voice asked

"I'm fine Colonel" Naruto said turning to the young woman dresses in the uniform of the Royal Vale army who looked worried at Naruto.

"Like I said I'm fine Penny" Naruto said turning to see an adult Penny with her bright orange hair pulled back into a braid and her green eyes shone with both pride and happiness "And what did I say about calling me sir?"

"Not to.. I'm sorry but father said to address people properly" Penny said

"Sometimes I forget I'm talking with a Cyborg" Naruto said sighing

"It's alright, the first time we met I had just been woken up from my operation, and there for I wasn't ready to be online" Penny said as she stood next to the young shinobi

"You knew this day would come when we fought Roman together with your sisters" Penny smiled

"I could have used you on the day they disappeared" Naruto said

"I know I would have detected the energy so we could have stopped it" Penny said

"Nothing could have stopped it, but now that they've returned thing should be interesting" Naruto commented

"Wait they've returned how?" Penny asked

"It was a time spell" Naruto said "And don't worry Beacon's got people working on a way to send them back" Naruto said

"Oh that was good, have the school revealed them yet?" Penny asked

"I'm not sure" Naruto said as a white limo pulled up "She's here" Naruto said grabbing a blazer switching it with his combat jacket

* * *

The Queen steeped out of the white limo and walked up to the stage as Naruto and Penny stood at attention

"Your Highness" they said

"Naruto, Col. Copper" the Queen said, Queen Crystal was truly beautiful, form her long scarlet hair to her cerulean blue eyes, what also helped her beauty was her kind and caring personality made her one of the best queens Vale ever had

"Are you two ready?" she asked softly walking over to the podium while not trying to step on her strapless silver dress

"Yes ma'am" Penny saluted

"As ready as I'll ever be" Naruto huffed

"Oh Naruto" Crystal said shaking her head as she smiled remembering when she met her cousin

**- - - **_flashback_

_It was a few days after the death of King Montgomery and the Kingdom was still morning as a young Crystal had taken up the throne in honour of her parents, she was moping on the throne when a royal guard raced in_

_"Your highness the White Fang are here at the front gates and we are barely holding them back" the guard said making the young queen scared_

_"Your highness, what are we going to do?" an aide asked_

_"I-I-I don't know" she wailed as several White Fang soldiers waltzed into the throne room_

_"Crystal Violet Valeston, you are here by sentenced to die for your crimes of being the new queen" one of them said as the others chuckled "From this day on the White Fang are now in control of Vale" the White Fang solider said making the queen shiver as their leader Savage Lionheart walked forward with a clever like Zanbato in his hands._

_"Anything to say bitch before I separate your head from your shoulders and toss it to the Grimm?" he asked sinisterly _

_"Please" she said _

_"Very well then" he said smirking as the cold sharp steel touched her neck, he lifted it up and was about to bring it down whne he felt something hit him in the back_

_"Worthless dog ca't you see I'm about to become" Savage snarled before he spotted a blonde teenager dressed in orange and blackstood before him_

_"And who are you?" Savage asked pointing ten massive sword at the teen_

_"The name's Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto declared_

_"Uzumaki, wasn't that the former Queen's maiden name?" a soldier asked_

"Yo, Crystal we're starting" Naruto said as he took a more serious stance

"Very well" Crystal said clearing her voice before looking out into the crowd of Faunus and Humans

"Fellow Human, Fellow Faunus it is this day that I gladly announced to the world, that fro this day forward the Kingdom of Vale shall henceforth be known for one thing and one thing only; For on this day;

* * *

Oberon stumbled into a common room, one that the students called Belladonna hall. This common room was one used by Faunus Students only and was named in honour of one of Beacon's most courageous Faunus: Blake.

"Oberon, you're just in time" a tigress Faunus said cheerfully

"Tilde, what the heck are you talking about?" Oberon asked taking a mug of coffee

"The Queen's addressing every human and Faunus today; did you forget about it?" Tilde asked smiling as the Faunus students were watching as the Queen started her address

"For on this day" Crystal said over the TV

"I Queen Crystal the first gladly announce: The beginning of FERA: the Faunus Equal rights act, from this day you are truly equals" Crystal said as those gathered had started to cheer loudly making her cheer loudly

"Now the people are united" Crystal said as the cheers started to die down, she looked over to Naruto who nodded before taking the podium as Queen Crystal took her spot behind him, adopting a serious face

"Wow, was not expecting that were we?" Naruto asked happily before sighing "As you know I've been a big help in this event, and as you know my major contribution was the Second Reformation of the White Fang, which were peaceful demonstrators before the First Reformation into the deadly terrorist under the command of Lionheart. Then I came along and started the Second Reformation into what they are now. A force of peace and justice who will uphold this new equality with dedication and honour, However with some of the burdens I have taken upon myself, this burden is one I must transfer to another" Naruto said shocking those around him.

"We have equality?" Oberon asked shocked as the other students were shock into a happy silence before Oberon lifted his mug "TO EQUALITY!" he shouted to which the students echoed back with full gusto before continuing to enjoy the feeling that they were now equals with the humans they were despised by, Tilde was in tears of joy

"If-if only papa was alive to see this day, he would be the first one to raise a pint in the air before declaring victory" she said wiping away her tears

"Hey its Uzumaki!" a student said as Naruto took to the podium

"But why?" Oberon asked knowing about Naruto's role in the equality they were now enjoying, he was there during the aftermath of that battle, the one that had turned things around for the Faunus in

"However with some of the burdens I have taken upon myself, this burden is one I must transfer to another" Naruto said making the Faunus student grow quite

"What?" was the only question asked

**- - -**_flashback_

_"So do you think you can take me cub" Savage asked as Naruto dodged the massive sword before jump kicking the White Fang in the shoulder before rolling away and drawing a tanto blade_

_"You think that puny letter opener can be my Zanbuto?" Savage laughed before Naruto blocked the massive sword with his blade before he pushed up cutting into the blade_

_"HOw are you doing that?" the Leader roared as he found half of his blade had been cut into _

_"It's called Wind Chakra, by infusing it into my blade I can sharpen any object, from a blunt knife to a small sword, this ability allows me to cut into anything, including your damn SWORD!" Naruto said cutting the other half off making the blade drop to the ground_

_"What NO that's impossible!" Savage declared before ditching the sword he was holding and started going to town on Naruto with punches and swipes_

_'Kit, use my power!' a voice shouted_

_'No way Fox you've already cost me one thing, I will not allow you to cost me again!' Naruto mentally growled as he was kicked away and impacted the grown_

_'That hurt' he groaned holding hsi left ribs _

_'I'm not telling you again Kit take that DAMN power!" Kyuubi roared as Naruto gripped the tanto he brought after rolling onto his hands and knees._

_"Never" Naruto said as he heard the foot pounds of Savage. Growling Naruto rose up before thrusting a wind chakra enhanced blade into Savage's gut cutting his spine in two._

_"I'm sorry" Naruto said retrieving the blade before Savage fell backwards. The White Fang that were with him simply bowed to Naruto who was confused_

_"When strong die, the victor leads the weak" a white fang said. _

_"Well, shit" Naruto mutter_

* * *

"So as my successor, I have only one person in mind, my dear friend and mentor: Sun Wukong" Naruto said as those gather applaud as Sun took the podium smiling, the years have been to kind to Sun, the only thing that was different was that he now wore an eye path that resemble the lens of a pair of sunglasses due to an accident involving a flashbang. But he was happy, after all he was engaged to Penny. His hair was longer and slick back, he wore a black button down sleeveless shirt and a white short sleeved duster which he exchange with one that was made for the leader of the White Fang

"I would like to say what an honour it is to be chosen by one who basically gave our race hope once again" Sun said smiling as everyone cheered

"Thank you, that is all for today" Crystal finished off leaving with those at the podium

* * *

"That was exhausting" Naruto said basically lazing on the bar at the Bear's den before hearing a chuckle

"Big strong lad like yourself getting tired by waving and standing still before giving a speech, for shame" the owner Hei Xiong Jnr, or just Junior chuckled

"Laugh it up buddy, remember if I didn't do anything the Torchwick would have killed you when you basically became a turncoat" Naruto said as Junior served up a beer for Sun and Penny and a fizzy drink for the young student

"Well, consider it my redemption for the canyon" Junior said looking away

"Oh, that's okay, turns out your deathtrap was really a time trap" Naruto said waiting for Sun to take a drink before saying "Considering they're alive and at Beacon" this made Sun and Penny choke on their drinks

"They're...alive...HOW!" Sun shouted

"The spell Hex used must have been a time spell teleporting them into the future" Junior said

"Yeah, wait Hex?" Naruto asked

"The bitch who transported your friends to this year" Junior said "Cinder recruited her for some reason, anyway so they're back. Great I have to make sure Blondie doesn't blow up my bar again

"Blake's alive" Sun said

"Ruby" Penny whispered

"Anyway I better be getting back to school, they were giving half a day off" Naruto said

"Hey kid, vbefore you go" Sun said passing naruto a small saucer of sake

"Cheers"

"To Equality" Naruto said drinking it before setting the cup down and getting some Lien out to pay

"It's on the house today kid" Junior said

"Thanks" Naruto said leaving

* * *

"so how are things here?" Naruto asked as he approached Elsa.

"Crazy, the Faunus Student didn't stop partying until Goodwitch came in and glared at them. Also Blake and Velvet were surprised by the announcement when they found out about it, I think it tool Yang, Ruby and Oberon to calm Blake down. Considering her dream of Faunus equality through peaceful ways was achieved today, and to think it's all because of you" Elsa smiled before hugging him

"I didn't do much" Naruto said returning the embrace, and kissing her forehead lightly as the pair went back into the school


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on Ren" Nora cried pulling Ren along as she and the rest of JNPR had asked Naruto to escort them around Vale. They assumed much didn't change in their seven year absence

'When are those two going become 'together together' as Nora puts it?' Naruto asked looking particularly bored especially after living his life here, 'But I guess its peaceful, at least no one's tried to kill me. And with the recent Equality things are better than ever' Naruto mused as he walked down the street

"So Naruto has he popped up again?" Pyrrha asked

"If you're talking Torchwick, no Torchwick, Cinder they all disappeared" Naruto said

"Let me guess seven years ago" Ren said

"Yeah" Naruto said "Ever since then the city's change and the Dust prices have gone down thanks to the attacks on dust shops stopping dead"

"Almost makes one nervous" Jaune said

"Stop being such downers and come on" Nora cheered

"Even in the darkest of times Nora's just a bundle of hope isn't she?" Naruot asked

"Yeah" Jaune and Pyrrha said walking off hand in hand

"And I'm going to help her in return for being a cheery girl" Naruto smirked as he went to catch up

**/\\||**

Naruto was sitting down at a table in the lunchroom watching how Ren and Nora interacted with each other trying to form a plan to get the together

"I know that look" Charon said joining his friend

"What look?" Naruto asked.

"The I'm up to something sneaky look, you've had it back at Signal when you played a prank" Charon said taking a bite of pizza, "So what's the plan?"

"See those two? Well I've long as I've known them they haven't dated or said I love you to each other. I'm going to change that" Naruto said smiling

"Okay, how?" Charon asked

"No idea" Naruto admitted before he heard Charon's face saying hello to his hand

"Why not?" Charon asked

"I was thinking"

"Which is something you shouldn't do, might burn out your brain" a snide voice said

"Why, Sabine how wonderful to hear your voice after, what three hours" Charon said

"Laugh it up, we just had mission in the Forest trying to figure out the increase in Grimm activity when we spotted what appeared to Black Lightning" Sabine said making Naruto freeze

'Black...lightning it can't be' he thought before standing up and looking at Sabine "WHERE DID YOU SEE IT!"

"The forest temple, why?" Sabine asked as Naruto dashed off.

"Um...rude much?" Sabine asked

"No that wasn't rudeness; that was panic something I've never seen from him before.

/\\||

Naruto found himself in the forest at the area of the temple, all around it was scorch marks, like the ones made by lightning and his mind immediately knew what it was.

"he's here! but how?" Naruto asked shocked at what he was seeing

"NARUTO!" a voice cried out as Blake, Ren, Nora, Charon and Sabine appeared.

"Geez blondie why did you run off?" Sabine asked

"Did we really need to bring the bitch?" Charon asked while Sabine glared at him

"Yes, now Naruto what's going on?" Ren asked as he studied the area "And what did this to the temple?"

"Darkness" Naruto replied

"Ordinary Darkness doesn't do this kind of damage" Blake said

"I Know, I've seen this breed of darkness" Naruto said

"This breed of Darkness?" Ren asked confused.

"Yeah" Naruto said flashing back briefly to an event that change him. It was him, the new breed of darkness and a waterfall in the background, rain pelting down heavily on their shoulders. This was something Naruto would never forget.

"Naruto, hey Remnant to Naruto, you okay?" Blake asked

"Yeah I'm fine, hey Nora can you come with me as I sweep the west, Ren you and Blake take the south and Charon take Sabine take the North" Naruto said

"Sure" they all said separating

'Game time'

/\\||

"Nora, Wait" Naruto said stopping the young ginger,

"What is it, Grimm, That Darkness, a sloth?" Nora asked pulling out Maghild and surveying the area

"I Don't know stay here and don't move, I'll be back" Naruto said moving off slight through the bushes and trees

"Naruto, do you see anything?" Nora shouted still surveying the area. "NARU-" she found herself silenced by Naruto her signalled her to be quiet

"No, I didn't" Naruto said coming back after five minutes before he was attacked from behind

"NARUTO!" Nora shouted before seeing a massive ghost like samurai armour standing before them

"What or who is that?" Nora asked switching to hammer mode as the Samurai pulled out a black and rusted katana, that had a jagged edge

"Burning Leaf, sword mode" Naruto said pulling out his weapon and started to block the massive sword of the Samurai, who somehow managed to knock Burning Leaf out of his hands 'Dammit' he though trying to regain the gun before Nora stepped in to fight

"NORA WAIT!" Naruto screamed as the young berserker was punched in the stomach and knocked out cold before Naruto scrambled to his feet and tried to get after them only to be blown back by an explosive, landing on his leg at a wrong angle, feeling the left shin breaking slightly.

"Well, ain't that a kicker" Naruto said seeing they were gone before limping away

/\\||

"Hey dumbass you there?" Naruto asked

'what is it brat?' Kyuubi answered

"Left shin, minor crack think you can fix that for me?" Naruto asked

'What's in it for me?' Kyuubi asked, "I'll do it but I think one thing from you'

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

'You know what I want, Naruto' Kyuubi said

"Forget it, I'm not handing it over asshole" Naruto growled

'Fine then I'll take a mental image' Kyuubi said

"Here" Naruto conjuring the image the fox wanted while it healed him

'Perfect, and bouncy too' the fox laughed 'I can see why you made that jutsu'

"Sick freak" Naruto said holstering his weapon. "We have got to stop arguing like this"

'I agree, for there is something else coming that needs to be dealt with'

"The Black Lightning?" Naruto asked.

'Indeed, it would seem a familiar stench filled the air around the temple'

"I agree, it has to be"

/\\||  
"NARUTO!" Charon shouted

"Where's Nora?" Ren asked

"Something jumped us, it looked like an old samurai with a massively damaged old katana, I've never seen anything like it, anyway it broke my shin and took Nora" Naruto said

"It can't be, Nora has been captured" Ren said nearly collapsing

"We'll get her back" Blake said

"What if that thing that took her, did the black lightning?" Sabine said

"No, what conjured the lightning was not what took Nora" Naruto said

"And you know that how?" Blake asked

"I faced it before" Naruto said subtly gripping his chest. Blake barely noticed this.

'What happened to you?' she mentally asked

"Let's go, we have to get Nora back" Ren said frowning

_/\\|| flashback_

_"Hi what's your name?"a young girl, around six-eight said to a young boy reading_

_"Lie Ren" Ren said standing up, revealing his baggy grey shorts and teal tee shirt_

_"I'm Nora" Nora said as she twirled side to side making her white dress fly up a bit. The two played for a couple of hours when:_

_"Nora, where are you sweetie" Mrs Valkyrie said_

_"Ren, can you hear me son?" Ren's father said as the two parents saw each other_

_"Lie Tao" _

_"Ellie" the two said picking up their respective child_

_"How have you been?" Ellie Valkyrie asked happily_

_"Not bad, so how's the old fossil Odin?" Tao asked_

_"Missing you, don't be afraid to stop by, it will be good to see some old friends again, plus I think a new friends. From that day onwards they were the best of friends._

/\\||

"NORA! NORA CAN YOU HEAR ME NORA!" Ren shouted as he raced through the emerald forest getting away from those with him

"Shit, we can't keep up with him. why did you let this thing get away?" Charon asked

"I kind of before my shin" Naruto said running before infusing his legs with chakra to give him extra lift "I'm going to use the branches for faster movement"

"Alright just keep you comm on" Blake said

"Got it" Naruto said sprinting away

"They're going to get too far ahead" Sabine said

"Don't you think we know that?" Charon asked. "Besides something's not right"

"I know where's the Grimm?" Blake asked

"We cleared out some when the Bullhorns picked you up" Charon said

"But still" Blake said

/\\||

"Great not these things" Naruto said stabbing a Beowolf, before shooting three more "Why are they always after me" he asked panting after dispatching the last Beowolf

'I have no idea brat' Kyuubi said

"I think I have one" Naruto said frowning

'Anyway I sense the samurai nearby'

"As do I" Naruto said leaping onto one last tree branch seeing Ren fighting the samurai while Nora was awkwardly tied up, with her chest somehow being empathized

"Great a perverted samurai, let's go" Naruto said jumping forward, only to hit an invisible wall "OUCH! Who in their right mind put that there"

'I have no idea, but judging by how much power is in this thing, it must cover a large area, and expanding'

"Great, judging by the type of energy coming for this thing, its possibly a seal jutsu" Naruto said

'An elemental Shinobi?' Kyuubi asked

"I don't know" Naruto said before he went back to the others.

/\\||

"So there's a shield protecting the area, looks like maybe 30 square feet in all directions, it must have been triggered when Ren entered" Blake said.

"And it increased to this size" Naruto said touching it, making ripples as Ren touched down a branch near them.

"So something must not us interfering" Charon said

"Something or someone?" Blake asked

"You think this is a trap?" Charon asked

"Yeah I do" Blake asked "But as to who made it and triggered it is something else for another time"

"But how are we going to get rid of this barrier?" Sabine asked

"By destroying the seals, only problem is with kind of barrier the sealing tags are on the inside" Naruto said

/\\||

"I'll not give up!" Ren shouted blasting at the samurai who was guarding Nora,

"REN!" Nora shouted as she struggled to get out of the ropes

"NORA HOLD ON I'M COMING TO GET YOU" Ren shouted attacking the dark foe with Stormflower, which he may have been using ping pong balls against the samurai, who jump and attacked Ren from the air

"What is it going to take to kill you?" Ren said blocking the sword with his gun's blades

"Nothing can beat me, besides a truth" the samurai said

"Truth?" Ren asked realising what he meant, looking across at the captured Valkyrie 'I guess I know what he means' he focused his aura to his legs and jumped

"Where are you going?" The Samurai asked angry before he spotted Ren next to Nora cutting through the ropes, before picking her up in a bridal embrace, touched his forehead to hers closing his eyes, as Nora did the same before hearing

"I love you" before her lips felt Ren's on them

"NO! NO! NO!" the Samurai shouted as his armour broke apart "HOW COULD YOU DEFEAT ME!" were his last words as he crumbled to dust and disappearing in a cloud of smoke

"Did you mean it?" Nora asked becoming slightly nervous

"Of course my sweet Valkyrie, come on I'll make some pancakes for you when we get back" Ren said transferring her to his back in a piggyback

"Thanks Ren" Nora said kissing his cheek.

/\\||

Unknown to the couple Naruto stood on a branch a far way back, leaning against the tree he was on smiling

'I knew they had a thing' he smiled as a second Naruto joined him

"Blake and the others have found the sealing tags" the clone said

"Alright, Four seal style: Forest barrier release" Naruto said as the barrier went down. "Go and take down the forth tag and dissipate, I'll join them"

"Alright" the clone said going for the forth tag while Naruto went to rejoin the others, gaining the clone's memories when he was cancelled

'Okay go, now no one will suspect that it was little old me' he thought.

/\\||  
"Naruto there you are" Blake said as he landed with the group, including Ren and Nora, the later was happily seated on the back of her boyfriend

"So, what's the situation here?" Naruto asked referring to Nora on Ren's back

"Well, we decided to offically become together together" Nora smiled

"Anyway lets go home" Naruto said as the group walked home smiling. Behind them in the shadow of a high tree stood an alone hooded figure generating black lightning in his hand, upon seeing the small group he smiled darkly before disappear in a puff of black smoke leaving behind a burn mark similar to those on the Temple.

"I'm coming for you soon" he said as all traces vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

"How the heck did I get roped into this?" Naruto asked as he pulled on a black tuxedo jacket, over an orange waistcoat and white dress shirt, as in the background Oberon chuckled as he adjusted his own silver tie as he looked back at his friend

"Because of what it would mean if you weren't there" Oberon smiled

"And you're coming with me why?" Naruto asked confused

"Simple, you want to get in don't you?" Oberon said smirking

'I have a bad feeling about this' Naruto thought as the two left passing Yang and Neo

"Have a good time bros" Neo said as Yang fussed over Naruto

"Have a good time, and don't get drunk or pick a fight" Yang said looking at Oberon

"Don't worry we'll be fine" Oberon said smiling leaving with Naruto in a magic circle

"Think trouble's coming?" Neo asked

"Oh yeah, big time" Yang said.

* * *

"Now my dear friend how are we going to get in there?" Naruto asked

"Simple, watch this" Oberon said producing an invite as they approached the door of Schnee Manor.

"So you expect us to simply" Naruto said

"Shush and let me work my magic" Oberon said reaching the doorman

"Name?" the doorman said

"um...Uzumaki plus one. Also he's a candidate" Oberon said

"Area?" the doorman asked

"Nobility" Oberon said as a butler came out

"Oh,, Lord Uzumaki I didn't expect you would appear tonight, nor would you be a candidate" the Butler said

"Keeping it secret" Naruto said entering following the butler

"By the way you don't have any weapons on you?" the butler asked

"No, we left them back at school" Naruto said

"excellent" the butler said leading them into a massive ballroom

* * *

"Whoa this is wow" Oberon said

"I know, classy joint this place" Naruto said grabbing some drinks from a passing waitress

"You know those are alcoholic right?" Oberon said

"Old enough to kill, old enough to kill it was an old unspoken rule in the village. Genin were considered eighteen meaning we could do all an adult could do and not have any negative repercussion" Naruto explained looking for the target he and Oberon had set "Intel, Obie what am I up against?"

"You've got three heirs of big industry companies: Parabola Chemicals, Desperado Technologies, and Ironwood Industries

"The mechanist is here?" Naruto asked knowing the biggest challenger of the Hunter Society was in the same room as him

"Calm down, anyway next we have two senator sons, Timothy Abbott son of the senator of Atlas and Jackson Thatcher son of the Senator for Vacao. Then we have the sons of three lawyers, one of them is probably corrupted, then we have you the Duke of Vale and the heir apparent to the throne, easy choice" Oberon said

"Find her" Naruto said as he went off in one direction

"NO problem pal" Oberon said unaware of a woman in a dress colour mint and emerald greens who was smirking

* * *

"this is why I hate parties" Naruto grumbled walking through the crowd, stopping only to look for who he was here for

"You look nice" a familiar voice said

"Elsa" Naruto smiled as he saw his girlfriend, taking her hand and smiling softly "You look too beautiful for any words that have been said or written" this made the secondary heiress blush, she was wearing a crystal blue off the shoulder dress, with powder blue sleeves and a crystal bodice, she wore her hair like she usually does and purple eye shadow bringing out her eyes. Naruto was truly mesmerised by her

"Shall we dance?" Nartuto asked as he led her out onto the dance floor as soem soft jazz music played

"I really don't like this type of music, well I did but then I met you and found a different type of enjoyable music

"Hey, Rock is one of the greatest music types around, but after being with you I've starting enjoy the orchestral pieces you sometimes listen to"

"Nice to know" Elsa said leaning into Naruto smiling as they slow danced.

"I hope you get picked" Elsa said sadly

"Me too" Naruto said smiling

* * *

Oberon was enjoying himself, since this was the first time since equality he had interacted with people outside of Beacon, and hunters in general. Basically he was mingling with civilians. He paused before he sensed someone behind him.

"It has been far too long since I have met a Faunus Aura Mage" an elderly voice said making Oberon turn around shocked. "Even longer since I've seen one your rank at your age" the older mage smiled

"Incredible, you-you're the royal advisor Grandel" Oberon said "And that is your legendary staff Lightbringer"

"Indeed, and you must be Oberon Belladonna welder of the staff ShadowOak" the older wizard said smiling

"Thank you sir" Oberon bowed.

"Perhaps later you'll indulge an old man in a mage contest, to lighten up this drab party, I thought the Schnee were known for their parties, but this one is just boring" Grandel said

"I agree, but I've been sensing something's off with this party, but I cannot tell what" Oberon said

"Well, all in due time" Grandel said smiling walking off.

"Yeah" Oberon said looking over to the bar, ears twitching.

* * *

The woman in the green dress smiled evilly as she saw Naruto and Elsa dancing, pulling out her phone she dialled a number

"This just keeps getting better" she said "Torchwick, this is Emerald, come in over" Emerald said sipping her green cocktail

"What is it, Merc and I are already in the boundary and are about to enter the study so we can get the information on it" Torchwick said

"Well, maybe we can, the daughters here so we can hold her for ransom to get the information on whatever Project Acceleration is and destroy it" Emerald said

'Good idea Emerald, well get to it now!" Roman said

"Remind me who put you in charge?" Emerald asked

"You know I could over after that" Romna said

"Yes sir" Emerald said

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Geist said as he and his family joined him, Even Weiss who was wearing a black strapless dress and her hair down giving her an older look, Elsa looked worried

"Finally the choosing" Oberon said looking nervous as did Naruto.

"You've got limited foresight right? So what do this look like?" Naruto asked

"Interesting, however out of nine endings eight are bleak, four leads to her being cheated on, and another four leads her to be a trophy wife. Two lead to death, three leads to divorce, another three leads to ignorance and the last three leads to well let's just say death would be a good outcome for them" Oberon said

"And Me?" Naruto asked worried. Oberon looked over at the young blonde, he had a flash of the future if he was chosen: Naruto wearing Hokage robes with a laughing Elsa who was holding their young daughter.

"Happiness my friend" Oberon said "Everlasting happiness"

"Now I will announce the name of my daughter Elsa's fiancé." Geist said looking over the crowd, sensing the cockiness of the candidates. All but one of them; he knew then and there that he made the right choice for his daughter and his family

"Will the following name I call please join us here...I hereby announce that my daughter's fiancé is: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!" he cried out as the ballroom exploded into a applause

"Um" Naruto was shellshocked. So Oberon pushed him up to the steps where Elsa smiled softly before taking his hand snapping him out of his stupor "Wow" was all he said before resting his head against hers. "I love you" he whispered

"I know" Elsa said

"Welcome to the Schnee Clan Naruto" Geist said clapping a hand on the ninja's shoulder

"Thank you sir" Naruto said

"Please call me Geist, you deserve this after all you have much trouble in your life, you deserve some happiness" Geist said "NOW! I believe we have a special treat for tonight. Lord Grandel" Geist shouted

"Yes! Now where is Oberon Belladonna?" Grandel asked

"I am here" Oberon said switching his suit for his combat uniform and summoning Shadow Oak.

"I believe its time you and I duelled" Grandell said

"Will everyone please make your way up to the balcony" Anna said leading her family up the steps.

* * *

"Now lets see how good you are, for a third tier" Grandel said as his staff's crystal glowed a bright golden light

"Same here old man" Oberon said as the orb on his staff glowed purple. To start off, how about a nice starry night sky" Oberon said as he focused his attention onto the ceiling enchanting it to be a reflection of the night sky.

"It is truly beautiful, but I prefer Dawn" Grandel said wrapping the night sky to a sunrise "Much more hopefully and warm" Grandel said

"Ah yes it is, but there is a certain romance from the stars" Oberon said twirling his staff around conjuring rose petals of red, white, yellow, pink and black.

"A nice gesture, but what if they weren't petals" Grandel said making the petals into a snake. "What then?"

"I hope you like to fly!" Oberon said pointing his staff at the sky making a hawk dive down and grab the snake lifting it back into the sky

"Interesting, now then you being a hunter will probably know how dangerous" Grandel said as he summon sheets of black satin "A Beowolf is" the white wizard said as treh Grimm charged

"What, you mean that little puppy?" Oberon said as the Grimm turned into a small puppy who happily ran back to Grandel.  
"I prefer the company of Dragons" Grandel said turning the cuddly puppy into an enraged white dragon which struck the staff out of Oberon's hand

"Okay here go nothing; Ancient charm and mythical rhyme may all that glitters white explode in the multicoloured sky!" Oberon said shooting out purple energy from his hand causing the dragon to ascend into the heavens and exploded into fireworks.

"Impressive, I concede defeat, and I Grandel Solaris hereby grant you Oberon Belladonna the rank of 4th tier Aura Mage, congratulations" Grandel said bowing to the newly promoted mage.

"Thank you sir" Oberon bowed.

"I expect great things from you" Grandel said smiling

* * *

"Wow you two are now engaged and I'm a Fourth tier, could anything else cool this night happen?" Oberon asked as he and the couple just talked out on the terrace

"I don't know man anything can happen now" Naruto said as Oberon had a vision. It was a rainy day and Elsa was standing in front of a grave with her mother's name on it, the date she died was in a few months time.

'What was that?' Oberon asked

"Obi, hey you okay man?" Naruto asked

"Just the excitement wearing...off" Oberon said as he felt somethinh "Guys, you better suit up" Oberon said activating a mana circle

"Wait why?" Elsa asked before hearing several gunshots

"Okay now!" Naruto said as he and Elsa were changed into Hunter mode.

":let's go see who gatecrashed" Naruto growled loading Burning leaf as Elsa switched Arendelle to the red dust setting and Oberon gripped his staff.

"Let's go Team NEON!" Naruto shouted leading the trio into battle.

* * *

"Ah Geist Schnee, just the man I wanted to see" Roman said as he lit his cigar.

"Roman Torchwick you've got balls to attack my homestead, and this time you're without your pets considering they switched sides" Geist jeered

"True, but now I have these guys" Roman said to the black special ops liek mercenaries he had with him "Say hello to Black Ash, a personal security firm who was founded just in case teh White Fang ever started a war. Too bad now they're working for us" Roman chortled.

"So she's still around too huh?" Giest asked

"Of course, nopw I wanted to ask what's Project Acceleration?" Roman asked

"Where did you?" Geist asked before Anna was shot in the should "ANNA!"

"Oh boy that felt good" a voice said

"Phantom?" Geist asked shocked

"Surprise! Yeah I'm the founder of Black Ash!" Phantom said "And I'm here to get payback for the vault episode , oh and some prawns,"  
"Oh why did you have to be so nuts?" Roman asked.

"I don't know" Phantom replied taking a bite of a prawn

"HEY TORCHWICK HEAD'S UP!" Naruto shouted entering the room

* * *

"Well, blondie how are you doing, a huntsman I see" Roman said "Keeping busy?"

"Not really I was kind of bored though, no scumbags who needed their ass kicked" Naruto snarled.

"Hm, something's different about you blondie" Roman said

"New look" Naruto said

"I agree, now where is project acceleration?" Roman asked.

"Not telling" Naruto said blasting some mercenaries.

"Oh well" Roman sighed indicating his men to attack

"Elsa, cover" Naruto said pulling up his face mask  
"Got it" Elsa confirmed switch to the silver dust setting and creating a smokescreen covering the room

"Even though everything is concealed allow our sight to cut through the fog of war and give us clear sight" Oberon said enchanting his teammates so they could see clear.

* * *

"Well this is working like a damn charm" Roman said

"Oh really you think?" Phantom recovered after being thrown by Oberon's Aura "But you're right something's up with the kid. It's like he's not even trying" Phantom said before he felt his knee collapse "SON OF A" he shouted before being knocked out

"Okay then" Roman said growling as he looked for anything as lights of purple and red flew around the room

"There's the magician and princess, so where's blondie?" Roman inquired getting his answer as Naruto appeared behind him silently ready to strike.

"Lights out Torchwick" Naruto said throwing a punch, only to be caught by Roman, who turned around to strike back, only to hit smoke.

"Okay, that's new" Roman muttered as he looked around for the blonde only for him to feel a punch on his side "What the?" he shouted before making out with the hardwood floor. "So Ozpin's has one as well" he said quietly "Well then things just became harder" he was then picked off the floor to be eye to eye with Naruto

"What are you planning?" Naruto asked

"Oh nothing much, just the complete and total domination of this kingdom. I mean with simple heist I raised the price of dust, with another the Police and White Fang patrol every corner and a third heist I start rioting and chaos" Roman said as he shot a small dust round into the ground blinding Naruto

"See you around kid" Roman's voice faded as did the smoke revealing an empty ballroom, expect for Elsa, Naruto and Oberon

"Is everyone okay?" Naruto asked pulling his face mask down

"Yeah, I'm out of dust though, I think Dad evacuated everyone as well" Elsa said

"I'm out of aura and I think I bruised my knuckles but other than that I'm fine" Oberon said

"Good, now we should get back to school and inform Ozpin" Naruto said.

* * *

**A/N: Oh boy sorry about the wait I actually wanted to post this before Volume 2 Ch1 started but hey after's good as well right, and can I say WELCOME BACK RWBY, and what an excellent beginning.**

**Now that's out of the way time for housekeeping. I've basically mapped out the first half of this series, which will be up to chapter 10 and I call it the re-origins before starting the second half with a bang. And I will adapt certain sections of Volume 2 like I did for Volume one, but they will be different, for example the mech fight in the trailer will happen in the second half but different then the trailer depicts it. Also some time recently Monty confirmed that Yang is Ruby's Half-sister so that will fit in nicely with the next chapter, also for those wanting some pranks by Naruto they'll be here soon as well as my take on the AWESOME food fight for today's chapter =D hehehe.**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

It was all nice and quite in the NEON dorm, after the ball last night Naruto, Elsa and Oberon just collapse into bed and was sound asleep, even now they were fast asleep. Until Naruto's mobile phone rang, fumbling around for it Naruto answered it

Hello? Naruto speaking" he groaned having just woken up

"Oh, Naruto it Sakura" a cheery voice said

"Sakura, you know its only like six o'clock the morning right?" Naruto asked getting down from his bunk and left the room

"I'm sorry Naruto, but this was too important, I need you to come to Konoha right now" Sakura said

"Wait, why?" Naruto asked confused and still a bit hazy

"Because3 I found something that you need to hear in person and not over the phone" Sakura said

"Alright I'll be there in half an hour, and Sakura" Naruto said

"Yeah?" Sakura asked

"Bring coffee" Naruto said hanging up to get ready

* * *

Naruto warped to the gate to see his teammate and old friend Sakura Haruno standing at the gate holding a cup of coffee for the blonde ninja huntsman

"Thanks" Naruto said taking the cup before looking over to Sakura, noticing how she looked

"Is everything okay?" Sakura asked as she crossed her arms under her chest, she had her soft pink hair in a high pony tail, while leaving her bangs out, she wore a dress similar to the one she wore as a genin, only this one was a bolder and deeper red than the dark pinkish red colour it was, she also wore black fingerless goes that went to mid bicep. she wore shin guards as well as black wedge styled high heels.

"Hey Uzumaki you're staring! I don't Elsa would approve" Sakura said

"Just admiring how...mature and different you look" Naruto shrugged.

"You're just lucky I don't slug you one" Sakura said smiling "Now come on, we have business to discuss" Sakura said leading Naruto away to somewhere.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk to me for?" Naruto asked placing down the empty cup he was given, he could sense something was off with Sakura. She was twitchy, unsettle something that was a far cry from the calm and collected young woman she usually was. This was big whatever it was.

"I don't know how to simply say this, but I think your father, he had...an...affair" Sakura said wincing as she dropped the bomb

"BULLSHIT! NO WAY WOULD DAD CHEAT ON MUM! HE HAD A FAMILY, HE HAD ME AND YANG! BUT YOU'RE SAYING THAT APPARENTLY THAT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR HIM!" Naruto shouted getting angry

"NARUTO! Calm down, I did some after hours research and found that your father was the last of the Namikaze Clan, his parents died during a mercy mission to the Lotus Country, the same one where your friend Lie Ren came for, Lord Minato's parents were civilian medics and the country's stability was in jeopardy so they were sent in with five platoons of Combat Medics, and were helped out by the Lie Clan. Only they were caught in the crossfire of an invasion by the hidden stone village. Anyway he grew up under Jiraiya's guidance, back to the point back then the Clan Restoration Act was active and they decided that Lord Minato needed a second wife or a lover on the side, after checking the record books I got a few names of his 'expanded' family they were Natsuko Barano and her daughter Akane Barano" Sakura explained

"Okay, um thanks" Naruto said getting up feeling stunned

"Wait! here I digitized the research so you could look it over and find them" Sakura said transferring the files from her pink scroll over to Naruto's scroll.

"Thanks" Naruto said leaving.

* * *

Naruto stood at the grave of his father who didn't know what to think of. He was feeling anger and confusion from the new information he team mate said. He sighed and looked down before he walked off bumping into an old friend who was visiting another grave, smoking

"Hey Naruto" the old friend said

"Oh Shikamaru" Naruto said "visiting Asuma again" Naruto said

"Yeah I am, your dad?" Shikamaru said

"Kind of, I needed a place to think, only to get more confused" Naruto

"Okay, so anyway I have the information on the Time-Space techniques shall I send them to Oberon?" Shikamaru asked as he took a drag of smoke. Naruto took in his friend's appearance, he had half his hair in his trademark ponytail, he wore a jonin uniform with a deerskin vest like his father.

"Thanks, man I appreciate it"  
"No problem; what's it's for?" Shikamaru asked

"A team project" Naruto said leaving

"Very well, remember Naruto we're your friends so you can tell us anything alright?" Shikamaru said

"Let's just say my sister is even more protected now" Naruto said making Shikamaru confused before it clicked with him.

"So you want to send them back in time to when they died" Shikamaru concluded "This is going to be interesting"

* * *

Naruto arrived back at Beacon an immediately went to the private study area of the library, where one can use a small room big enough for one or two people and study in private, among other things but today Naruto was using it for studying the information he had, opening up his scroll and flicking through the information, which was mostly text and no photographic evidence of the woman or her daughter Akane. This was just a mystery to Naruto, looking at the information was tiring. He didn't know how long he was in there until he heard a knock on the door.

"Enter" he said as the door opened reveal his partner and fiancé Elsa.

"Hey is everything okay you weren't here for the first part of today" Elsa said softly sitting down across from Naruto.

"I...I just some shocking news is all" Naruto said swiping the screen to his scroll.

"What?" Elsa asked curiously

"It appears I may have a half sister, between mine and Yang's age" Naruto said looking puzzled

"Isn't that a good thing?" Elsa asked

"Not really, she was born when my parents were still together and it was legal due to the out-dated CRA" Naruto said looking at the Valish translator Weiss got for him when he was younger

"CRA?"

"Clan restoration Act, Baa-chan got rid of it when she came into leadership, anyway the basics of it is that the last male member of a high level clan can have from two to four spouses. That way the clan can regain its members faster than just having one spouse. So I'm guessing my father used it to have another daughter like Yang wasn't enough for him, and then I came along five years later not one word of a second sister" Naruto said slicking his hair back in frustration looking up at the roof.

"Come on you need a break, besides there are others who could help you with this" Elsa said standing up and placing her hands on his shoulder rubbing them lightly

"Really who?" Naruto asked clueless as he felt a peck on his forehead.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the cafeteria trying to translate the names from elemental language into Valish, at first he didn't know why until he discovered in the notes Sakura gave him that the woman was from the Remnant kingdoms and came to the Elemental Nations for an unknown reason.

"What are you working on?" a voice said as two people sat down. Ren and Blake sat down with a snack and drink each. Blake took a sip of her tea before looking at Naruto with some concern

"Let me guess Elsa talked to you guys" Naruto said closing his scroll.

"She didn't have to, Naruto are you okay?" Blake asked.

"Not really" Naruto said explaining the situation that was given to him. He finished and slicked back his hair back in the way he did when he was frustrated, a particular habit he apparently inherited from his father.

"So you're trying to find out who they are by translating their names, which is going to be touch considering Elemental Names have a bit different context" Blake said

"However, if you break down the names into different components and then translate those it should be easier than trying to obtain the full name's true meaning" Ren advised

"Thanks" Naruto said begining to break down Natuko and Akane Barano into components. What he got was: Natsu, Ko, Aka, Ne, Bara and no.

* * *

Back in the private study area, Naruto looked over what he was given thanks to Ren and Blake.  
"Okay so time to translate, straight off the bat Aka can be translated as Red, Ko's a suffix to a girl's name also meaning child and No is translates into of, of Red. And to my memory Akane means brilliant Red. Anyway running Natsu into the translator gives me: Summer. Okay so Of Brilliant Red and Summer Child, finally running the word Bara, which comes out as...rose, so there names translates to: Brilliant Red Rose and Summer Child of the Rose. Hang on remove Child of and you get Summer Rose mean that Akane Barano is" Naruto said before running out of the study room

* * *

"Professor!" Naruto said running into the headmaster's office.

"Whoa, Naruto are you okay?" Ozpin asked concerned for his usually calm and collected student, last time he seen Naruto this riled up was the dark event.

'Can we still call it that now that they're back? never mind that now' Ozpin thought

"Yeah, I'm okay I was just wondering if we have any sort DNA student database?" Naruto asked making Ozpin curious

"We do, however it is only for the teachers and government members to access and use" Ozpin said

"I know, and technically I'm government by being a duke, look all I need is just one search, to confirm my suspicion about something that has come up in the past couple of days" Naruto said

"Very well, I'll allow just the one search, however you must report back to me your findings. I don't want to find out you've been messing around with it." Ozpin said

"Yes sir" Naruto said leaving

'Why would he want access to the Student DNA Database?' Ozpin thought thinking about how Professor Ambrosia came up with the idea from the Genetic database just in case most of the identifying features were removed from a dead student, He knew that something was up just as Goodwitch walked in.

"Was that Uzumaki I just saw?" she asked

"Yes, I take it he hasn't been to a single class today?" Ozpin asked.

"No, which is strange for him, what is going on with that boy?" Goodwitch asked "Come to think of it, the only students who interacted with him were Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna and Elsa Schnee. I questioned them on it and they said they didn't know or had the vaguest sense of what he was up to" Goodwitch added.

"And just now he asked for access to the student DNA records" Ozpin said suddenly realising something "Oh Dear" Ozpin said

"Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked before finally clicking on "Do you think?"

"I don't know but why else. We have to protect whoever he's looking for. I can honestly say things may not be as good as we wanted them to be"

* * *

"Okay now to do the scan, first my DNA and then this profile and click compare" Naruto said waiting for the test to finish. He needed to do this and maybe just maybe he would disperse some of his inner darkness, and finally start to heal properly, and until he was sure nothing was going to distract him; classes, friends, Grimm, teachers, Torchwick this was all he needed to do was confirm the suspicions in his head. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity the results came back.

"Its a match, so you are what I think you are" Naruto said exiting out of the database as his temporary access was over now he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Out in the courtyard Ruby was stretching enjoying the warm sun on her skin as she hummed a happy tune to herself not caring what was happening around the school, that was Naruto came up to her

"Oh hey Ruto, you okay?" Ruby asked

"Yah I've been worried about something; can I talk to you about something?" Naruto asked leading her over to a tree "I know this may be painful but what do you remember of your father?"

"Nothing, I didn't have one around when I was growing up it was just me and mum, until she adopted Yang" Ruby said feeling saddened by the fact

"Well I think I know why you don't have one, you see...wow this is difficult...you see Ruby you and I share fathers. Thanks to an out-dated rule in our village dad had an affair with your mother and you're the result of that unison. I'm sure there's more to it than I know but what I'm trying to say " Naruto said being cut off by Ruby hugging him

"I somehow knew that we're were siblings from when I first saw you. I just knew" Ruby wept as Naruto comforted "I knew" Ruby said as she hugged Naruto tighter, as he too began to cry. Suddenly Naruto witnessed a vision

* * *

"I'm sorry Kushina we didn't you before" Minato said

"Why not?" Kushina said looking at both Summer and Minato before hearing a slurp sound "Victor, can you just shut up for ten minutes with that ridiculous slurping"

"Oh I'm sorry the mood was a bit stifling" Ozpin said

"That I understand, but why you two went behind my back instead of coming to me directly is another thing entirely" Kushina said

"I'm sorry" Summer said

"Oh don't be sorry, what's done is done, though I just wish you guys consulted me first, Summer I don't mind that Minato helped you conceive a child, we'll chock it up to the CRA, but the fact you did behind my back, yeah that I'm pissed off at, now Summer I want you to promise me something" Kushina said taking the huntress' hands in her own. "If anything happens to me and Minato please raise Yang like she was your own" Kushina requested

"I will, just as long as you take care of my own child as your own, if something happens to me" Summer said hugging Kushina

"I will" Kushina smiled. "Now Minato, Victor I believe that damn cat got loose and someone needs to catch it"

"BUT WHY US?" Minato asked

"Think of it as punishment" the girls said

* * *

"So she knew, mum knew about Ruby being Dad's second daughter, and I'm okay with that" Naruto said

'I'm glad to hear it' a voice said from within himself.

"mum?" Naruto asked

"I'm still here sweetie, its just you weren't listening because of your fear' Kushina said happily

'Why wasn't I listening?" Naruto asked

"The darkness within you was covering my voice, but now with your sisters and friends by yoru side you will beat back the darkness' Kushina said

* * *

"Well that went well" Ozpin said

"Just be glad it did" Goodwithc said "Now shall we get back to that?" Goodwitch asked the monitor on Ozpin's desk was showing a bunch of file names

"Yes we must, with what I think is Torchwick's plan we'll need it up and running very soon" Ozpin said as he click on one named: Project Acceleration

"But we must keep it out of his hands" Goodwitch said talking about the mechanist General Ironwood.

"I agree" Ozpin said

* * *

**A/N: Well damn looks like after each episode of RWBY you gusy will be getting a new chapter of this series, but DAMN did anyone see Cinder with Emerald and Mercury entering Beacon, speaking of which is she an adult or late teen I mean she seems older than she should (so too does the other two) the fandom places her as an adult, canon has been vague about her age.**

**So drop a comment telling me what you thought of this chapter, what you think Cinder's age and how she got into beacon until next week I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wow weak prank much?" Naruto asked the Valkyrie holding a deflated whoopie cushion

"Hey! That is a classic" Nora shouted glaring at the smirking blonde

"Oh please, that is lame by the standards of a shinobi Nora, heck I bet I could come up with five brilliant pranks, and pull off one before breakfast tomorrow" Naruto said

"Is that a challenge?" Nora asked holding out her hand

"Why not, think of a good prank and pull it off by breakfast tomorrow, and the loser has to do one thing the winner asks of them" Naruto said shaking her hand making those gathered very nervous about Nora. But Blake had a notion about Naruto

"How bad?" Blake asked worried

"I don't know never saw him pull one off" Oberon said worried about would could happen "And we have fifteen hours til we find out, considering classes finished an hour ago"

"I agree, but how bad could it truly be?" Elsa asked

"Um...dude we're talking about the brother of Yang and Ruby" Neo said chomping down a donut

"I'm glad that Ruby is really Naruto's sister they've seem happier" Weiss said smiling

"Totally agree Ice Queen" Neo said

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Weiss asked a bit cheesed off

"Oh sure, bet you if Neptune, that cheesy asshole said Snow angel, you would be weak in the knees before saying 'OH Neptune please hold me I feel feint" Naruto said

"Yes hold me in your big nerdy arms that I love so much" Oberon said poorly imitating Weiss

"Oh no Baby, I'm not a nerd, I'm an intellectual" Neo said baritone slicking his hair back

"Oh Neptune marry me please" Oberon said making the trio of guys crack up laughing pissing off Weiss

"I DO NOT SOUND LIKE THAT! Besides I don't know who Neptune is" Weiss said

"An old friend of Sun Wukong's from his Hunter days" Oberon said

"Wait Sun's no longer a hunter?" Blake asked

"Kind of" Naruto said as Oberon said not to tell Blake about the Neo White Fang fro fears of her bad memories reigniting her darker side.

* * *

Nora just in the JNPR dorm room drawing up a plan sticking her tongue out

"Nora, I'm going to hit the public showers with Weiss, Elsa and the twins did you want to come?" Pyrrha asked

"No sorry I had one earlier" Nora said losing focus on the prank to think about something

"Rikki" Nora said sadly

"Thinking about your sister" Ren said

"Yeah; I mean did anyone tell her I'm alive" Nora said leaning on Ren

"I think someone would have told her, now what have you got?" Ren asked as he removed Nora's black vest

"Not much, I think I'll have to do this" Nora said

"That would be extremely dangerous" Ren panicked slightly

"It will be fine" Nora said falling asleep

"Sorry Nora, looks like Naruto wins" Ren said tucking her in.

* * *

The next morning Naruto and Nora looked at each other

"So did you?" Naruto asked

"Yep, you?" Nora asked in return

"Well you know" Naruto said as the entire cafeteria went silent making Naruto go wide eyed

"What?" Nora asked turning around before being shocked "Whoa what happened to her?"

"Please tell me you didn't do that" Elsa said sitting down next to Naruto worried

"I did not do that, how could I have done that?" Naruto responded nervous

"What is everyone staring at me for" Weiss said crossly sitting down in a huff as Elsa activate the mirror app on her scroll.

"Here Weiss" Elsa said flinching as Weiss took it angrily before all the colour drained from her face.

"M-M-M-M-MY H-H-HAIR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR!" she shrieked as she looked at her now vibrant pink hair

"Why is her hair hot pink?" Yang asked

"I would say it's more of a shocking pink" Neo said sipping his coffee

"WHO CARES WHAT KIND OF PINK IT IS, MY HAIR IS PINK!" Weiss shouted before looking at Naruto

"Hate to say it but wasn't me" Naruto said shuffling back

"Then who did?" Weiss snarled as the bell rang "I'm going to take a shower, Elsa can you?"

"NO prob sis" Elsa smiled.

"Well I have to go and see Ozpin again" Naruto sighed

"Everything alright?" Oberon asked

"Um sure"

* * *

"Come in Naruto" Ozpin said

"Hey Professor Oz, so what is the game today?" Naruto asked.

"Would you indulge me in a game of chess while have a cup of coffee and a biscuit" Ozpin said

"Um...sure even though I just had breakfast" Naruto said

"You seem like you need a coffee. So tell me how have you been handling Ruby being your older half sister?" the headmaster inquired

"A reilef, I mean I thought that Ruby was my adopted sister but knowing she's blood just solidifies our bond" Naruto said accepting the cup from his headmaster

"But I sense something else troubling you" Ozpin said moving a pawn forward waiting for Naruto to make his move.

"An old injury has been acting up recently" Naruto said taking his turn and a sip of coffee

"I see, would it be that particular injury?" Ozpin asked making a move

"Maybe" Naruto laughed

"Then you should see the nurse in case it gets worse" Ozpin advised

"I will, by the way checkmate" Naruto said downing the rest of his coffee leaving the headmaster clueless as to how he did it.

"Ninja" was all Naruto could say to explain making the headmaster chuckle

"Yes, you are. But what are you hiding surely the Fox isn't awakening early is it?" Ozpin said

* * *

Everyone waited for Goodwitch to enter their combat class, only this time it was a theory lesson, mainly how to do proper maintenance and part replacement. A lesson that Goodwitch was usually early for

"So where's the teach?" Neo asked sharpening his Handblade while Nora was reloading the canister into Maghild while Ren was loading shells into Stormflower.

"Who knows" Ren said looking down the iron sights of his gun before the doors slammed opened revealing a pissed off Glynda Goodwitch, who was wearing something akin to a fairy princess outfit, once she got up on stage she said in a sweetly deathly voice

"Well the student who decided to pull a wardrobe switch, Miss Valkyrie, please return my usual wardrobe choices" Goodwitch glared

"Please tell me you didn't" Ren said

"How did you even do that?" Neo asked confused

"I kind of want to know too" Ruby said

"Oh it was easy" Nora said

"Then explain it to us after we get her clothes back" Ren said dragging Nora out with Neo and Ruby following "Excuse us professor"

"Ah come on, I need to reload my sweetie" Nora said

"Not yet you don't" Ren said

* * *

"Huh, they're already here?" Ruby asked seeing her teacher's clothes in the rightful place.

"Duh, that was the prank have her dress in that outfit for weapon's class and have her normal clothes returned afterwards. all nice and clean" Nora said

"Wait you had all of her clothes sent to the Laundry?" Ren asked amazed.

"What, it's not hard she only has about six different outfits, and even then she has about five copies of the first outfit" Nora said indicating the usual white outfit Professor Goodwitch wore.

"What about her capes?" Ruby asked.

"Oh I didn't touch those" Nora said

"Good she would kill us if you did" Ren said

"Why did you just say kill us?" Neo asked

"Because I'm the one responsible for her" Ren said glaring at his partner.

"Sorry Ren" Nora sang happily skipping off to class.

* * *

Naruto was heading for the cafeteria for lunch when he passed a blushing Raye who was coming from the dorms

"Hey Raye, I want to talk to you about something" Naruto said as the samurai huntress stopped

"What is it Uzumaki?" Raye asked

"What's with the hicky?" Naruto chuckled as Raye's eyes went wide

"How did you know that?" she shouted

"Because you just told me, you're blushing and you're collar is upturned meaning you're hiding something which you failed at, so I suggest a bit of make up or something like that to hide it, wouldn't want anybody else that the samurai of team SBRE has a boyfriend" Naruto chuckled

"Please don't tell anyone" Raye sighed

"Depends on who he is" Naruto said

"O-Oberon" Raye said

"Then I won't look a lot has happened to him in the past and in the past couple of months he is finally experiencing the good things of life; so if you're one of them, who am I to take that away" Naruto said walking off smiling, today was going good so far.

* * *

He finally walked into the cafeteria to see where he would sit considering his team wasn't there yet. He did see a team he needed to interact with a bit more, Team JPTR a team of similar composing to team CHRT.

"Hey Naruto over here" a certain Tigress Faunus said waving the blonde Huntsman over

"Hey Til, how are things?" Naruto asked he acknowledged Tilde Amber, JPTR's Faunus member and scout

"Not bad, just waiting for my team" Tilde said

"Yeah me too" Naruto said as more students including team RWBY, NEON, JNPR, CHRT and the rest of JPTR

"Holy cow you guys are JNPR and RWBY, I'm Jack Wheeler, these are Petra Steel, Tilde Amber and Riley Wynn" Jack said

"Charm to meet you guys" Ruby said as CRDL, Velvet and SBRE walked in and joined the groups

"Wow I think this is the first time we've all sat together, I mean the old teams and their newer counterparts" Naruto said

"It's kind of exciting isn't it" Sabine said smiling softly was everyone started to eat

"What do you mean newer counterparts?" Weiss asked, with her hair still being pink but a lighter shade of it

"Well, you have RWBY and NEON, JNPR and CHRT, CRDL and SBRE and last but not least you have CFVY or in this case Velvet and JPTR, we're this generation version of you guys" Naruto said

"Didn't think of that" Jack said smiling.

* * *

"Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked adjusting her cape after changing out of that dress up "Is something wrong?"

"Naruto Uzumaki; he's clearly hiding something" Ozpin said studying any files he had on the Shinobi Huntsman

"Do you have any idea on what it is?" Goodwitch asked

"No, but I've sent the files to Col. Copper and Commander General Wukong hoping they could spot something I can't" Ozpin said

"He does seem to have a bit of a mystery around him sir" Goodwitch commented looking at some of the files "Maybe we should let his mentors also have a look at them"

"Good idea" Ozpin said before smiling "I suggest we head down to the cafeteria after this" Ozpin smirked

"Very well, some lunch would be nice" Goodwitch smiled.

* * *

Unaware to the head staff the cafeteria had become a battlefield with four teams standing on the two sides, team CHRT and JNPR had stacked up the tables on the right while RWBY and NEON, well most of NEON stood on the left. And Naruto was sitting on a table not a part of the massive platform JNPR made

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle" Nora sang

"Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" Ruby cried leading the charge

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" Charon shouted.

"Yang, Turkey!" Ruby said as Yang equipped a pair of turkeys before punching them off, sending them flying, one hitting Jaune and knocking him, the other flying past Naruto, who grabbed a piece and slammed into Tiberius

"Hm, Turkey Ramen not bad" Naruto mused finishing his lunch "Thanks for the food" he bowed before grabbing a flying watermelon

"Now then: RASEN-MELON!" he shouted using chakra to spin the melon before sending back at Rhea.

"Sister duck!" Hera said pulling Rhea down as the spinning watermelon splattered everywhere

"Thanks Hera' Rhea said as she grabbed a baguette and jumped into the action helping Pyrrha with Blake who was using two baguettes as swords. Oberon saw this and grabbed a couple of tomatoes and threw them at Rhea who knocked them away leaving her open for Blake to hit her on the head, breaking one of the breadsticks he Faunus was using, forcing her to jump back.

"BLAKE!" Oberon shouted kicking over a new baguette

"Thanks Obi, but behind you" she shouted as Oberon looked behind to see

"PANCAKE SHURIKENS!" the aura mage shouted ducking them, as Tiberius kept tossing pancake after pancake.

Nora meanwhile had grabbed a pole and skewered a watermelon with it using it as a hammer while Yang had regained her Ember Turkeys

"Hey Naruto what was the big idea taking some of my turkey!" Yang shouted

"Consider it a penalty for nearly hitting the Ramen" Naruto said dodging Charon who was using Baguette as a spear. Ren had grabbed some Leeks and as engaging in hand to hand combat with Neo who was using bananas as hand blades, every now and then dodging a soda can grenade thrown by Nora spilling them on the floor. Meanwhile Weiss was having a duel with Rhea's Baguette with a swordfish

"Who in their right mind leaves fish out for people to use as weapons in a food fight?" Elsa asked slinging a snowball at Pyrrha

"Elsa, the floor" Naruto said avoiding a pineapple "And where did that come from! Elsa saw the floor covered in soda getting the idea her boyfriend said

"On it" Elsa said freezing the syrupy liquid on the floor making it harder for the others. "Oops sorry"

"ELSA why did you freeze the floor?" Weiss shouted

"To throw them off balance" Elsa counter chucking a muffin at Hera who slipped and fell

"Nice move Snow Bunny" Naruto said skating past as Jaune tried to hit Naruto with a melon, only to have it deflected by Blake's whip of sausages as she ran on the tables while Ruby and Yang slid and hit the back wall.

"Pizza, double cheeza" Charon said flinging the slice of pizza at Naruto, who rolled and using chakra on his foot grabbed the pizza slice.

"Back at you!" Naruto shouted flying the slice back at Charon, who ducked as Naruto spotted his spin and looked back. The colour draning out of his face

"Oh shit!" Naruto said making all sixteen food fighting hunters stop dead and gulp.

* * *

Somehow Naruto had nailed Goodwitch with the pizza slice right in the face making her growl as she returned everything back in place

"Children" she started through gritted teeth "Please, do not play with your food" she finished as Ozpin walked in as the teenagers started a mad laughing fit, Naruto laughing hardest making the teacher's expression soften.

"I bet he hasn't laughed like that in ages" Ozpin commented "So Let it go"

"They're supposed to be the defenders of the world" Goodwitch sighed.

"But for now let them be children, besides one of them hasn't been a child in a long time" Ozpin said indicating Naruto

"I guess your right" Goodwitch smiled.

* * *

"Oh man that was awesome, and boy did I think we were in trouble when you nailed Goodwitch" Neo laughed

"Yeah, so Nora how did the prank go?" Naruto asked.

"It worked like a charm" Nora chuckled.

"She majored to get Prof Goodwitch to wear a fairy outfit by having all of her suits washed at the same time" Ren said

"So how did your prank go little bro?" Yang asked.

"It was sabotaged, by Weiss" Naruto said

"How did I sabotage it?" Weiss asked glaring at the young blonde.

"Simple you used the spiked shampoo, it was suppose to be for Yang" Naruto said

"Wait, you were going to turn my hair pink!" Yang said

"Gotta go" Naruto said running off

"GET BACK HERE!" Yang laughed. While the group was joking and laughing the cloaked figure from the Emerald Forest observed them

"Are these the guardians of Vale? Pathetic" he said leaving. "Cinder's going to crush and obliterate them"

* * *

**A/N: hey guys Grizz here again, oh boy things are heating up now and we are getting some confirmations such as Penny's a robot (I wasn't far off calling her a cyborg) and we find out Weiss has a canon sister named Winter, so its about time for me to do a written review on deviantArt.**

**Now I want to draw your attention to my page where I have set up a poll where you the fans and readers can decide how I continue after the game changer. So please vote on that you'll have two weeks to vote and the winner will be announced after chapter 10**

**So until next time read and review so I can catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"Naruto, up high!" Elsa said blocking Hera's Arkadia while Charon came to attack Naruto with the butt of Tartarus, Naruto was an expert in combat but Charon was always a tough opponent, considering they studied at Signal together, so he was one of his tougher opponents, up there with Oberon and Yang. Naruto kept dodging the swings from Tartarus,

"Give up Naruto, I've got you now!" Charon declared slamming his spear into the right side of his chest, forcing Naruto to the ground coughing

'SHIT! He hit the exact same spot as the teme did five years ago! Damnit I thought it was fully healed'

"NARUTO!" Elsa shouted dropping Arendelle and racing over to him skidding the last little bit of the way "Are you okay, what's wrong?"

"Yeah, just a bit winded" Naruto bluffed "Nice shot" he added

"Still, just to on the safe side Mr Uzumaki please report to the infrimary. I wouldn't want you doing any more damage" Prof Goodwitch said

'Does she know about it?' Naruto mentally asked as he got up and left the stage missing the subtle nod from the teacher to one a particular member of the class who followed him out.

* * *

Naruto walked down the halls brushing his hair back while blowing a raspberry, he was worrying about the prisoner in his gut when a hand was not so gently placed on his shoulder

"Oh crap" Naruto sighed

"Naruto, you should be in the infirmary" Velvet said

"I'm fine my advance healing ability has been taking care of it" Naruto said

"Still Goodwitch has instructed me to take a look at you, considering I'm a combat mage medic" Velvet said

"If I wanted a Mage to look at me I would have asked Obi" Naruto said trudging off before being dragged to the infirmary by Velvet

"Oh man" the blonde groaned.

* * *

"Okay Mr Uzumaki if you could just take your shirt off and lay on the bench please" Velvet said removing her blazer and rolling up her sleeves and looking back as Naruto removed the white shirt he always wore under his leather jacket, "Um" Velvet gulped

"What is it?" Naruto asked before noticing "I thought you were dating Cardin"  
"Shut up!" Velvet said "Now lay on the table so I can scan you to find out what the problem is" Velvet said

"Wow first time I've heard that before" Naruto said as Velvet set up a scanner

"Just Shut up Naruto and let me do this" Velvet said as a green light passed over Naruto a couple of time before being uploaded to Velvet's scroll. Naruto just laid there thinking about the past couple of weeks how he was reunited with his sister, how he found out about Ruby, his engagement, the totally awesome food fight and now his darkest secrets.

"Whoa" Velvet gasped turning to Naruto. If you'll excuse I have to get some items for your treatment"

"Wonder what's up with her" Naruto said as he just stayed there

* * *

"And you're sure this is what the scan provided?" Ozpin asked looking over the scans, it appeared that Naruto's skeleton and body was infected with black lightning.

"Positive sir. I also noticed a lack of Semblance use, could the black lightning have crippled his Semblance?" Velvet asked

"I hope not, who knows what that much dark energy could do to him" Goodwitch panicked

"I see, can you tell what type of energy this Black Lightning is?" Ozpin asked

"No, I can't not yet" Velvet said "But if it's even similar to what that reading was out in the emerald forest; then we know Naruto has been in proximity to the user" Velvet said

"Can you remove it?" Goodwitch asked

"I can, but it's tricky and well be needing a lot of water and a large tub" Velvet said.

* * *

"I'm Back!" Velvet sang out

"Finally what happened get lost on the way?" Naruto asked

"It took a while to explained to the director"

"You went to Ozpin, why?" Naruto inquired

"Simple, he asked me to give him a report of the scan" Velvet said setting the tub before going over to the sink and turning the tap "This will feel a little strange" she had a ball of what appeared to water and was throwing it back and forth like a ball of dough before going over to Naruto stretching it out before it was pressed into Naruto's hand

"easy there" Velvet said as she felt the water obtain the foreign object and pulled it out with one hand before the other end was grabbed by her other hand shocking her as she saw a black lightning bolt in the middle of it

"Ezeerf" she said turning the water to ice. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, a bit" Naruto said

"Okay I have to do the rest of your body" Velvet said preparing another water orb. Doing the other arm and legs before stopping and looked at Naruto.

* * *

"What is it?"

"This is the hardest and most dangerous part of this operation, I'll be working near the vital organs including the lungs. Since I'm using water if I do this wrong you could drown" Velvet said

"Do it" Naruto said sternly "It will be alright I've developed a breathing technique by recycling the oxygen in my lungs using chakra" Naruto said as Velvet prepared the water passing it back and forth, back and for the before spreading it out and doing the left side

"Can you still breathe properly?" Velvet asked making sure his vitals were still positive

"Continue" Naruto said as Velvet extracted the water and turned it into an ice crystal putting it in the big metal tub with the other four crystals.

"Now the right side" Velvet said sending the water into Naruto's chest. That was when things went to shit.

"AARGH!" Naruto screamed as Velvet started to remove the water when she saw it.

"My Goodness!" she exclaimed seeing the water was nothing than a big discharge of the black lightning. "How is even?" she was met by the sounds of a drowning gasp

"Velvet what's going on?" Oberon asked walking in

"WE'RE GOT TROUBLE!" Velvet said as Oberon saw her trying to extract the black lightning

"I've got it" Oberon said adding his magic to Velvet's to stabilize the removal "Now on three 1...2...3!" they pulled it out and quickly froze it. Naruto starting gasping as the water had been extracted

"Breathe, just breathe in and out in and out. You go it" Velvet said

"Thanks" Naruto coughed

"Just relax I'll tell Goodwitch you're not in the mood for classes" Oberon said

"Good to know" Naruto said getting up.

* * *

Once in his dorm Naruto grabbed what appeared to be a padded Kunai handle and his tanto before heading into the showers and stepped into it

"This is going to hurt but it needs to be done" Naruto said running a hand over the scar on the chest "Here we go" he channelled Wind chakra into the tanto blade and drove it into his chest over the scar and pulled down, cycling air in his lungs thanks to his futon skill. His teeth were near the breaking point from how much he was gripping his teeth on the kunai to silent hsi screams. He finally removed the tanto blade panting as he let of the kunai making it clatter on the ground

"Now comes the pai-" Naruto groaned as he felt the fibres of his muscles stitch themselves together before the skin fixed itself back together

'That was reckless Naruto' A voice entered his mind

"Hey Mum" Naruto said as he turned off the shower and grabbed his white shirt and black pants "I think Yang and the others deserve to know"

* * *

Yang was smoothing her hair out after getting back in uniform when her brother walked in

"I still don't get how you guys got the best view?" Naruto asked

"Just lucky I guess, so what's up?" Yang asked

"I need to talk to you guys, and by that I mean RWBY and JNPR" Naruto said

"Is everything okay?" Yang asked sending the message to everyone

"Just a history lesson you'll find more interesting than Port's class.

"Okay, what about your team?" Yang asked

"Already notified" Naruto said looking out the window.

* * *

"Naruto!" Elsa said entering the RWBY dorm with Oberon, Neo JNPR and RWB. "is everything okay?"

"Probably just wanted to waste time and decided to drag us with him" Weiss griped.

"Okay, first Weiss shut up and second I need to tell you guys something that happened five years" Naruto said as everyone got comfy.

"So what is it?" Ruby asked as she Jaune and Neo sat on her bunk. Naruto suddenly got a sorrowful look on his face.

"Five years ago, I was in the village. My team had just defended it from an invasion, but one of my teammates was slowly becoming corrupted more and more by the lust of power. Well after an encounter with this older brother that's when he went off the deep end; the village that invaded ours had sent a team to come and get him taking him back to their village, at the time we were short on man power and had a new hokage so things were basically shit." Naruto said rubbing his right arm.

"So what happened?" Yang asked worried for her brother.

"The Hokage sent a five man squad out on a S-Ranked mission; one chunin leading four genin me included. We were going up against S-Class ninja with no hope of winning but we couldn't give up on our mission so every time we reach an enemy one of us stayed behind to fight that enemy until I was the last one still following our target; I caught up with him and demanded he come back with us, only that didn't work out. A massive fight started slowly we gave into our darkness; his corrupted power and my inner darkness, but that's not why I'm telling you this" Naruto said

"What is then?" Weiss demanded

"Weiss" the sisters growled.

"Before we fully unleashed the darkness. I was nearly killed" Naruto said

"Well that was...wait you were what?" Weiss asked as tears came to Ruby, Yang and Elsa's eyes. Pyrrha's hand raced to her hand and her other one took Jaune's. Nora was speechless, Oberon and Blake were checking to see if they had heard right and Neo was pale

"H-H-how?" Blake whimpered.

"A jutsu so powerful and fast that its classed an S-Rank assassination technique. Basically the user's fist is augmented with pure lightning. Well his was covered in corrupted lightning giving it a black colouring; the attack was aimed at my heart. Somehow I moved to the left and my right lung was skewered" Naruto said tears pooling in his own eyes as everyone else was looking sick. All except Yang who looked angry.

"The Fox it healed you didn't it?" Yang asked as tears fell.

"Yeah it did, only the black lightning was sealed in a scar blocking off any aura and my semblance." Naruto said

"How did?" Ruby asked.

"Like I said we gave into our inner darkness and we put our all into one last attack; we created a massive dome of energy destroying everything caught in it and I was knocked out in the process. I woke up three days later with the Hokage, my sensei and Prof Ozpin by my bed and they told me I had failed and nearly died, after that I was enrolled in Signal academy to become a Huntsman; for time to time helping out the village here and there but never really did get involved in anything major." Naruto said

* * *

"Your teammate tried to kill you" Blake said disgusted before looking to her own.

"No wonder you were out of it when we met" Oberon said understanding his team leader better now.

"Naruto" Yang said before hugging

"Yang, is everything alright?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you had to be alone again, I'm sorry that you had to suffer that defeat and I'm sorry for not being a better big sister to you!" Yang wept

"Yang" Ruby whipsered

"You don't have anything" Naruto started

"BULLSHIT! I HAVE PLENTY TO BE SORRY FOR, instead of staying and fighting I should have gotten out of there with you! I'm the worse big sister ever!" Yang howled

"No you're not! If you were the worse big sister ever you wouldn't have saved me when we reunited all those years ago" Naruto said

"If you were the worse big sister you wouldn't have tried to barbecued an entire town square of people for attacking Naruto" Ruby said hugging Yang

"If you were the worse big sister now, Naruto wouldn't be here, and neither would my sister" Weiss said hugging Elsa.

"Face it Yang you're not a bad sister, nor are you a good sister" Blake started

"Geez thanks" Yang mumbled

"Let me finish; you're not a good sister. You're a great older sister" Blake said.

"You know when I was born, I had one sister, when I was found again I had two sister. Right now I have six older sisters and two brothers" Naruto said referring to JNPR and RWBY making them happily blush. "My best friend" Naruto said placing a hand on Oberon's shoulders. "A crazy friend" he added fist bumping with Neo "And a darling fiancé, all of which I would never of had if you were the worse sister ever" Naruto finished hugging the sobbing brawler "I love you Yang"

"I love you too Nar-Nar-Naruto" Yang sobbed.

"Come on guys lets give them some space" Elsa said as she and Weiss led everyone out.

* * *

**A/N hey guys *dodges shuriken, kunai and dust rounds!* Okay that I deserve for basically missing how many? three updates. But it was necessary. I put up the pole and place this into a minor hiatus while it started so next week or this week I'll tell you how many chapters you guys are getting. Originally it was supposed to be posted like Friday after Chap 5, but computer troubles what are you going to do?**

**Anyway I'll catch you guys next week for the Gamer-Changer! tootles**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hello?" Sabine said answering her scroll out of earshot from her teammate "Father what pleasure do I owe this call?" she heard her father's words gaining a cruel smirk on her visage, something was said that had gotten Sabine's attention

"Of course Father tell her to send them and it will be done shortly" she chuckled hanging up and re-entering her dorm. Seeing all of those she called comrades lounging in their pyjamas.

"Everything of Sabine?" Rei, her partner asked

"Yeah everything's okay I'm just a bit tired is all, so I'm going to get ready and crash" Sabine said smiling

"Do you think she's alright?" Bri asked adjusting her bra.

"I don't think anything's wrong" Elizabeth said giving Etoile a polish.

"I don't know she just seems off" Rei said

"Could just be nerves, after all with new Grimm showing up all the time and the increase in numbers, even I would scared witless" Bri said

"I suppose" Rei sighed before she went to bed. Sabine overheard the concern of her teammates making her feel something negative in her heart.

* * *

Neo was sharpening his blade while Naruto paced around the room. He looked over at his leader, while he didn't know Naruto as long as the others did he was still a friend, so placing reflector on the wall mount he installed by his bunk before getting up and stopping

"What's wrong man?" Neo asked

"Something's off, and I want to know what it is" Naruto said, after the Kuro-Chidori was purged from his body he could feel not only his aura but chakra flowing through his body giving him his old abilities, his wind style was back and so was his mother's chakra shadow. But his most useful ability was his emotional sensory abilities and they were telling him something big was about to happen, he just didn't know where and when.

"Look bro, you just got back to 100% and after what you told us about the friend trying to kill you thing you're allowed to have some time off. Heck I think Ice Queen was worried about you" Neo said

"I'm not an Ice Queen" Weiss shouted from next door making the two boys puzzled before their dorm room door open "Yes I can hear you talking"

"Like I said, you deserve some time off, just to readjust to your full abilities" Neo asked jumping back onto his bunk and picked up his weapon and a whetstone sharpening his weapon.

"Neo's right; you're still on off-duty because of that surgery Velvet admitted to you" Weiss said leaving as Elsa walked in smiling seeing her sister leave before becoming gloomy

"Hey" Naruto said picking her up and cuddling her "Have I told you how much I love you recently?"

"Not sure" Elsa said smiling

"Well then, I love you" Naruto chuckled kissing her softly

"Get a room already" Oberon said

"Already have one" Elsa laughed as she was placed on the floor, before heading to the bathroom to get change. It was kind of hard being the team's token female.

"Night guys" Naruto said getting into bed.

Night" Elsa sang out as the other two got into bed as well.

* * *

The next morning Naruto got up early to train, starting out slowly with punches and kicks

"You should be taking it easy, not going full out just days after your recovery" a voice Naruto recognised said

"Ren, I thought you would still be asleep" Naruto said looking over to his taijutsu mentor.

"Well, I figured I would help you get back in shape, same with Yang and Blake. Also I wanted to thank you for the forest thing where me and Nora finally revealed our true feelings" Ren chuckled.

"That wasn't me" Naruto bluffed badly

"Naruto I sensed your chakra and no one else could perform that barrier jutsu" Ren chuckled before he pulled out some pads. "basic Ken-Taijutsu first okay?"

"Alright" Naruto said adopting his sister's brawler style Taijutsu starting with his left alternating right and left, soon he incorporated kicks.

"Watch the kicks Naruto" Yang said walking over. "I fact easy on the training"

"Not you too Yang" Naruto complained

"Hey you're my little brother I have to look out for you" Yang sighed ruffling Naruto's hair.

"Thanks sis"

* * *

Sabine and Rei were getting their weapons ready for a Grimm hunt. Ozpin had noticed theincrease in teh fores of Grimm, so he would send a team out once a day to try and cull as much Grimm as they could before heading

"Is everything okay?" Sabine asked noticing Rei's spaced out look

"Uh, oh um yeah, I was just thinking about what's happening" Rei said smiling softly

"Who is he?" Sabine asked

"Who?" Rei asked confused

"Your boyfriend" Sabine said

"Oberon and I have been dating for a while since Signal I think" Rei said thinking

"Oh okay" Sabine said pulling out Arthurian

"Do you think what Naruto has said about something bad happening is true?" Rei asked going to pull on her armour when she felt something sharp through her stomach.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in Oobleck's class listening to the lesson based on the history of the Menagerie Civil War that leads to the Faunus Revolution whne suddenly a wave of nausea swept over him

'What was that?' he asked looking nervous

"Naruto are you okay?" Elsa asked

"Yeah, just training fatigue is all" Naruto said

"That's bullshit and you know it; ever since getting your abilities back you've had this 'nausea' and 'fatigue' attacks a lot more; so tell me what is it?" Elsa said

"Okay, one of the returning abilities I got was a sensory ability. I can sense negative emotions, hatred, rage, aggression and so on, but I can also sense murderous intentions. Those are what give me the biggest nausea attacks. And I just sensed one right now" Naruto said Elsa looked around and then raised her hand

"Yes Miss Schnee?"

"Naruto isn't feeling well can I take him back to the dorms to rest?" Elsa asked

"You may, and you may stay with him until he recovers" Oobleck said nodding slightly to her which she returns.

"Why did you think you could go back to class so soon is beyond me, Yang is going to have a field day with you" Elsa sighed helping out of the room.

"I thought Oobleck's lecture would put me to sleep" Naruto whined

"Wrong class!" Elsa snapped closing the door before looking left and right

"Get to Ozpin and tell him" Elsa said

"Right, you know what I'm think don't you?" Naruto asked worried

"We've got a traitor at Beacon" Elsa said "I'll find Oberon and Neo"

"OKAY!" Naruto shouted out racing off.

* * *

Oberon was in the locker room, to grab some stuff when a dark smell hit his nostrils

"What was that!" he shouted looking around before finding the source, making him break down

"Rei" there was his girlfriend laying in a blood pool, presumably her own blood. "Who did this to you?" he asked picking her up and stroking her bloodstained hair while whimpering, that's when Blake and Neo walked in

"Oberon?" Blake asked her cousin who simply growled

"Sorry man" Neo said pulling out his scroll "We need a medical team to the locker room, I repeat medical team to the locker room.

"We'll find out who did this" Blake said softly as Oberon wept while holding Rei.

* * *

Naruto walked into Ozpin's office as the pair were having their usually warm drinks, even now the feeling of dread permeate the air. Something was wrong

"Good day Mr Uzumaki, what do we owe this pleasure?" Ozpin asked taking a sip of coffee.

"I've been feeling some heavily negative emotions since my operation" Naruto said

"Is this really the time Mr Uzumaki?" Goodwithc asked sipping her tea "Maybe it's just the after effects of Miss Scarletina's magic" Goodwitch said

"No her magic is shall I say fluffy, this feeling is dark and murderous, I don't think that" Naruto stopped himself before noticing something in the air.

"Mr Uzumaki?" Ozpin asked noticing the boy's concerned look on his face. "Naruto?"

"Professor who brought you your drinks?" Naruto asked

"Like usual they were lift outside my office door by the catering staff why?" Ozpin asked as Goodwitch gripped her chest and coughed

"GLYNDA" Ozpin said he said before feeling something in his chest

"Crap I knew it poison!" Naruto said checking Goodwitch who was out cold before seeing Ozpin collapsing "PROFESSOR!"

"Naruto, I'm stalling the poison as much as I can, but know just one thing" Ozpin wheezed

"What is it?" Naruto asked

"Until me and Goodwitch are back to full health, I'm placing you in command of Beacon" Ozpin said as his eyes closed

"What why me!" Naruto said pulling out his scroll and annouced "Medical team to Ozpin's off Priority Alpha, I repeat Med team to Ozpin's office, Priority Alpha Ozpin and Goodwitch are down, I repeat Ozpin and Goodwitch are down" then he saw a Bullhorn outside the window landing in the courtyard.

* * *

Out of the Bullhorn stepped Torchwick, Emerald, Mercury, Phantom and a cloaked figure. Most of teh students and teacher were there as well.

"What are you doing here Torchwick?" Ruby asked

"AH! RED! How are you, you look great for a dead girl" Roman sneered

"Answer her question" Neo said as he charged his neon semblance

"Oh just a little declaration of war, I mean what with no commanders, you'll be easy to defeat"

"Is that a challenge?" Naruto asked stepping forward pulling on his cloak.

"Why it is blondie" Torchwick said as the cloaked figure charged at Naruto fist at the ready, Narutro caught the fist and glared at the figure

"Hello again, Kuso" Naruto snarled

"Same here" the claoked figure said jumping back to Torchwick's side

"Not bad Cloak, but next time don't do anything stupid, you'll get your chance" Trochwick said as he and his cronies left.

"Naruto what was that?" Elsa asked putting her sword away

"War just arrived to Beacon, until further notice there will be no classes, no homework, no detentions only war and preparation" Naruto said

"Who put you in charge?" Weiss asked

"Ozpin did before the poison took him over" Naruto said as Bri came up to him

"It was Sabine" she puffed  
"Sabine why?" Naruto asked

"Sabine Sabre is a cover name, her real name is Sabrina Torchwick, that bastard planted his own daughter into Beacon to act as the Mole" Bri said making Naruto utter a curse.

* * *

"Hey Daddy" Sabine said pecking her father's cheek.

"Hello Sabrina, have a nice day?" Roman said as the cloaked figure took her hands.

"I did, I poison two of your greatest pains, stabbed a former teammate in the back and can finally be with my boyfriend" the traitorous huntress said pulling the cloaked figure's hood down "Isn't that right Sasuke dear' Sabine said kissing Sasuke passionately.

"Things are finally going our way" Sasuke said.

* * *

**And that was the game changer folks, now the poll was finished on Tuesday and the highest vote was selected from trhee, so now Flame and Malestrom Revolutions will be a thirty chapter fic with twenty chapters being the War for Vale. Tune in next week to see how things kick off **

**until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

Naruto was now in charge of Beacon until Ozpin could get back on hsi feet, which the young Jinchuriki hoped was sooner than later, he had the top students of each year level organise their fellow classmates, the teachers would run tactical drills and compile inventory while being in charge of the student leaders, plus he had reached out to some old friends of his to help him, but right now all he craved was the sweet saltiness of some Miso Beef Ramen. he was getting a headache from all this paper work

"Remind me again why I'm suddenly the Bikonkage?" Naruto asked

"Because Ozpin thought you could handle it" Elsa said walking in with a cup of tea for her fiancé while acting as his Sub-Commander.

"Hey, we'll get through this I assure you" Elsa said rubbing his shoulders a bit

"No matter what, it seems like we're on the back foot in this conflict" Naruto sighed as Elsa placed her head on his and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"As long as we still have hope Beacon will never fall to evil" Elsa said.

"Just what I needed to hear" Naruto said closing his eyes and relaxing.

/\/

"Somebody mind telling me while we're here?" Sun asked

"There was an emergancy call from Ozpin's office" Penny said

"There but this whole thing blows, if we're to talk about the upcoming darkness, I don't care who he is; I'm throwing a banana peel at them" Sun growled

"Easy now" Penny started before freezing in place and looked over in the distance to see two of her old friend "Ruby" she said

"No way, and There's Blake, YO KITTY CAT!"

"RUBY!" they pair said running over to their old friends.

/\/

Ruby and Blake were given the assignment of waiting for an old friend of Naruto's to show up, who they were was not known to the two girls.

"Do you think he's okay?" Ruby asked

"Ozpin put him in charge for a reason so if he couldn't handle it than Ozpin would have had one of the teacher take over until he wakes up" Blake said

"Still, he' only our age do you think giving him Beacon is a bit too...much?" Ruby asked

"I don't know" Blake started before they heard

"YO KITTY CAT!" "RUBY!"

"It can't be" Blake gasped seeing an older Sun and Penny run up to them

"PENN! SUN!" Ruby cried hugging the cyborg "What are you guys doing here?" she asked but Blake became suspicious of Sun's cloak for it bore the insignia of the White Fang

"You're a part of the White Fang Now!" Blake said pressing Gambol against Sun's neck

"Not what you're think Blake" Sun gulped

"Sun's the leader if the White Fang now" Penny said

"WHAT!" Blake shouted digging the blade in deeper

"I just took over from the other leader" Sun said.

"Which was who?" the cat Faunus hissed

/\/

"And that is all we have by the ways of Dust" Oobleck said

"Thank you Professor" Naruto said going over the Dust Inventory report. "Any words on our downed personal?"

"Ozpin is recovering but slowly his Aura is keeping the poison at bay for now, Goodwitch is faring less then we wanted she ingested more of the poison then Ozpin, then there's miss Odachi" Oobleck said

"Okay, we'll get them back on their feet soon. I'm having an old friend join us here until things can be fixed" Naruto said and as Oobleck was about to speak the door slammed opened revealing a sheepish Sun, a concerned Ruby and a infuriated Blake

"You were the leader of the WHITE FANG!" Blake growled

"I was, but Oobleck could you explain the Second Reformation" Naruto requested when Yang and Weiss showed up

"Why is Blake pissed off," Yang said

"Your brother was a member of the White Fang" Blake scowled

"WHAT!" Weiss shouted

"Calm down and I'll explain" Oobleck said catching the attention of everyone gathered "The Second Reformation of the White Fang happened two years ago when the White Fang tried to take over the kingdom of Vale, now as you may know when the second leader of the White Fang took over he changed it from peaceful protester to a much more dangerous organisation who's method became extreme and boarded terrorism. Anyway while trying to kill the queen Naruto here challenged the leader and somehow defeated him, making Naruto the new leader. And as he's first act he changed the terroristic White Fang into a Peacekeeping Unit similar to a special Faunus police force, they uphold equality, peace, justice and honour" Oobleck detailed.

"And just recently when the Faunus Equal Rights Act happened he passed on leadership to me, even though he has another title besides Commander-General, isn't that right milord" Sun said

"Sun I'm warning you now, shut up" Naruto hissed

"Milord, what like nobility?" Weiss asked

"Pretty much" Sun said making the ninja sighed

"Okay I'll tell you guys considering you're the only ones not privy to this, I'm carry the title of Duke of Vale, and I'm also pretty much next in line for the throne what being Queen Crystal's cousin and all" Naruto murmured

"Wait, wait, wait if we lose the current Queen, you become King of Vale! NO! That's just ludicrous; I mean you being a noble is fine but Royalty! Besides we know if you die, Yang succeeds you! I personal don't want the bimbo brawler as a queen, she'll wreck things! Besides I think I would make a better national leader" Weiss ranted

"YOu done?" Naruto asked before getting "Weiss, if and that's a big if you and Ruby well receive titles as well, for if I'm king and your sister is my fiancé, then that would make your family nobility by association" Naruto said

"I forgot that" Weiss mumbled

"Now if you mind I need to see to something, so excuse me" Naruto said

/\/

Outside on teh arrival stage stood Sakura who wore a light pink dress with black along the upper shoulders and sleeves, her feet were covered by teh boots she wore as a chunin and black gloves, with only the index and middle fingers on her right hand covered.

"Thanks for coming Sakura" Naruto said huigging his teammate

"No problem, what's up?" Sakura asked

"We ere hit hard, two teachers are down poisoned, an and student" Narfuto said

"What teachers" Sakura asked

"Ozpin and Goodwitch, an undetectable poison slipped into their morning drinks" Naruto informed her "I only picked up on it when Goodwitch basically finished her cup, Ozpin managed not to get a larger dose and used his aura to slow the poison down, I've got a healer who can use a removal spell, but it would be handy if you help her" Naruto said

"Sure, I'll check on my patients before returning to give you a report" Sakura said walking off.

"Thank you, I'm sure you'll be a big help" Naruto said.

/\/

An hour later Naruto walked into Raye's medical centre room to see Bri, Raye and Elizabeth talking with Sakura.

"The wound's closed itself up thanks to the Aura in our body. It was lucky you were found otherwise you would have lost a ton of blood" Sakura said before noticing Naruto

"Hey Naruto heard you were in charge" Raye said struggling to get up

"Yeah I am" Naruto confirmed

"So you probably know what we're going to request" Bri said tense

"And that is?" Naruto asked

"Don't take us off active duty" Elizabeth said

"So you want to still be active am I right?" Naruto asked

"You got it!" Elizabeth answered determined to fight. Naruto smiled before placing something on Sakura's back before holding a beautiful pink, mauve and violet colour sword

"Sakura, this is Twilight Blossom, an Archer Blade, that means it can transform from sword to a bow; you'll need it" Naruto instructed

"What for?" Sakura asked taking Twilight Blossom watching the blade divide and become a bow with a small blade sticking out of the hilt before the grip seperated from the cross guard flicking out two finger grips, before Sakura switched it back to sword mode.

"You'll need it to lead Team SBRE" Naruto said shocking the four girls.

"She's what?" BRE asked

"I'm what?" Sakura asked shocked.

"Sakura Haruno, Bri Khopesh, Raye Odachi, Elizabeth Rapier you four are now Team SBRE!"

/\/

"Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura called after him "Why am I these girl's team mate?"  
"I trust you, and after they were betrayed by their last teammate, they need someone who is reliable" Naruto said

"But what about my duty in the village?" Sakura asked.

"Do this, and consider it another S-Rank mission in your record"

"Wait your saying this is an S-Rank mission, I thought that this was just a simple medical job" Sakura said

"That was a part of it, I need you to lead these girls in battle, it would be just like the old days with Me, you and Sasuke" Naruto said

"Fine, but I'll have to debrief Lady Tsunade" Sakura said

"Okay, we'll use my office" Naruto said leading on.

/\/

"So let me get this straight, you want Sakura to remain at Beacon to lead a team of girls who were betrayed by their team leader, who was a mole for your enemies as well as the main leader's daughter. Plus you've given this mission an S-Ranking?" Tsunade asked via video./

"Yeah sure thing Granny Tsunade" Naruto smiled.

"He means yes Milady" Sakura bowed

"Very well I'll accept it, Sakura Haruno you are to assist in the counter defence of Beacon Academy, all medical maters and the capturing of this rogue!" Tsunade ordered

"Yes ma'am" Sakura said bowing

"IU want bi-daily reports on what's happening over there and if you think you may not come out of this unscathed don't hesitate to call for reinforcements" Tsunade said

"Yes Milady" Sakura said

"Naruto Uzumaki, I'm charging you with the well-being of Sakura Haruno for she is under your temporary command until Prof Ozpin is back on his feet, otherwise, there will be trouble you understand me Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes ma'am" Naruto saluted

"You're just like them; Jiraiya, Minato, Kakashi and Kushina. I can only imagine how they've handled you Naruto" Tsunade said ending teh call.

"Right so what now?" Skaura asked

"Get to know you're teammates, get Ozpin and Goodwitch back up on their feet and watch the academy while I go into the city for an importnat item" Naruto said

"Gotcha, don't be too long" Sakura said,

/\/

A bell rang in a small shop in teh city.

"Coming!" a voice shouted out from behind a door, stepping out from behind it was a Puma Faunus

"Welcome to Tukson's Book trade, how may I help you?" he asked.


End file.
